Star of Life
by MoonDancer478
Summary: Estrela is found as Nimueh's slave and saved when Merlin defeats her Master. Indebted, she follows Merlin around, but as weird things begin going on, her innocence seems more and more a façade. What is she hiding? And why does she refer to Merlin as "My King"? The truth is never as it seems.
1. A Fateful Encounter

"Pity. Together, we could have ruled the world."

Nimueh stood over Merlin, a gleeful smirk gracing her lips. Proud of her victory, she strutted away.

"You should not have killed my friend."

The sky turned dark and clouds appeared. Lightning struck and a life was taken, restoring the balance of the land. All the while, a girl, just a little younger than Merlin himself, stood in the only tower not broken from time's inevitable hand. She gasped as she watched her master explode into nothingness, tears streaming down her face.

Before Merlin could reach Gaius, she did. Hands held out, the girl began to run her hands over the physician, hopefully checking for vitals and not laying a trap. Merlin felt woozy and suddenly the world went black.

* * *

Merlin woke up, decidedly tired but much more awake when he noticed the beautiful young girl hovering over him. "Wha-"

_Do not speak._ A voice rang in his head, gentle and feminine. _You overexerted yourself. Please rest, Emrys._

"H-how do you know me?"

_You are Emrys. How could I not know of you, My King?_

Merlin shot up and flinched in pain. A smug grin appeared on her face.

_I warned you_.

"I am not a king."

_Perhaps. And yet perhaps you are simply not ready to be king. But you will be, someday. If there is anyone I have faith in, it is you._

He stared, teary-eyed, with insecurities shining through his merlin blue orbs. "I don't-" His voice cracked. "I don't deserve that kind of loyalty." He sighed. "I'm not a king. I'm not made for the role of leader."

_Do not doubt yourself so much, My King_._ If you do not trust yourself, trust me, and trust my faith in you._

He stared at her, speechless. "What's your name?" he croaked.

_Estrela._

The two stared into each others' eyes, the moment neverending until-

"Where's Gaius?!"

_He is weak, but alive. I have made sure he has no wounds, and I have given him the best care possible. Which, admittedly-_ She looked around the dilapidated room, being held together by little more than a few stones, and smiled sheepishly. _-isn't much. He is resting on my bed as we speak, although he should be awake any time now._

"Let's go wake him up, then." He grunted but stood up, offering her his arm as a gentleman would. She smiled, kind and loving, and took his arm with her own. "Shall we, my lady?"

She laughed, a melodious twinkle in the dreary castle. _Lead the way, My King._

The two strolled along the castle until he stopped. "Where am I going, exactly?"

She chuckled. _Follow me._ She lead him to the only tower still standing, up the winding staircase, and to the only room the tower held. Past a broken wooden door there was a small room with little more than a rucksack over a few torn feathers as the bed. _I apologize for the bed. I wish I had more to offer you two._

"I'm sure one night on the floor will not kill him."

And then, the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, a melody so simple yet intoxicating, began.

Seoithín, seo hó, mo stór é, mo leanbh  
Mo sheoid gan cealg, mo chuid gan tsaoil mhór  
Seothín seo ho, nach mór é an taitneamh  
Mo stóirín na leaba, na chodladh gan brón.

A leanbh mo chléibh go n-eirí do chodhladh leat  
Séan is sonas gach oíche do chóir  
Tá mise le do thaobh ag guídhe ort na mbeannacht  
Seothín a leanbh is codail go foill.

Before he realized it, Merlin was crying. "That was beautiful."

Gaius groaned and put his hand on his head. "Merlin? What- who- I don't-"

"It is alright. Please, my elder, be gentle when you stand." Her hands shot out and grasped his arm, assisting him in getting up.

"Thank was a beautiful Druid lullaby. Where did you learn that?" Gaius spoke, weary of the girl beside him.

Her eyes scrunched with a bittersweet smile. "My mother taught me it, although she says my father was a great singer and that must be where I get it from."

"My girl, what is your name?"

"Estrela."

"And what are you doing _here_ of all places?"

Her face grew dark. "Nimueh, she, she is my m-" she paused. "My master. I am- was her aprentice."

"I am so sorry." Merlin stared at her with wide eyes. "I- I didn't know, I swear. You must have cared deeply for her."

She smiled softly and walked to him before resting a hand on his cheek, wiping away the last remnants of a tear with her finger.

"My King, I trust your decisions. She was dangerous to Albion. You did the right thing."

His shoulders sagged with her forgiveness and he smiled. His eyes drifted up to meet Gaius's own. "Let's go home." He looked at the girl and held her hand, pressing it closer to his cheek. "All of us. Stay with us, Estrela. You can find work in the castle."

"Wait." Gaius regretfully held out his hand. "Do you have magic? It would be dangerous to hide _two_ magic users in Camelot."

A strange look passed over her face. "I cannot wield magic."

Gaius raised his eyebrow at her response. "Are you dangerous?"

She cocked her head to the side with an unidentifiable expression swirling in her eyes. Looking between the two men, she replied, "Not to good people. Not to you two."

Gaius raised both his eyebrows at her response. "Then what are we waiting for? To Camelot it is."

Merlin offered his arm once more. "M'lady, would you allow me to escort you?"

"I will follow your lead."


	2. The King's Servant

Estrela was in awe. Right in front of her face was the great Camelot, the crown jewel in all the nations. She had heard about it in legends as the heralding place of Albion, the origin of peace and prosperity throughout the land that would be brought about by Emrys and the Once and Future King, along with the Knights of the Round Table. There was a shock for her. Walking alongside her were Emrys and his teacher, and apparently _Arthur Pendragon_ was the king destined to unite the lands and bring about Albion? How in the Triple Godesses' names was the son of _Uther Pendragon_ supposed to bring forth a time where magic and those who practiced it safe?

Despite her own thoughts, if Emrys believed in Arthur, then so should she. With that decision, she focused back on t he place of mythical proportions in front of her and realized she had missed part of Merlin's rambles.

"-lives right up this road in a little shack. And here's where they sell the most beautiful flowers, so if a noble ever asks for flowers, these are the ones you should come buy. Fabrics are sold over there, and Gwen lives- hey are you listening?"

His blue eyes pierced her own in question. Cursing her distraction because of his soothing voice, she muttered something about being overwhelmed and turned away from his eyes, desperate not to have her faint blush be seen.

"Merlin, please," Gaius chided. "The poor girl is clearly trying to take it all in. Let's allow her to rest while we set up somewhere for her to work."

She smiled gratefully at Gaius and he winked back at her. Oh in the Triple Goddesses' names, he knew.

"Gwen!"

Merlin approached his friend and swung her around in a hug, the two laughing together. Estrela felt something sting in her heart. Why wouldn't she expect Emrys to already have a girlfriend?

"Gwen, I'd like you to meet Estrela. Estrela, this is Gwen. She is Morgana's personal servant. Can you imagine that I am friends with the king's ward's servant?"

Friends. Her heart felt light again. A smile lit up her face as she warmly shook Gwen's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Gwen," Merlin interjected, "Estrela does not have a place to stay, nor does she have a job. Would you mind housing her and spreading the word that she is looking for a job?"

"What is her experience?"

The three looked at Estrela and she felt very self-conscious. "I..." Biting her lip, she paused for a moment. "I am very good at cleaning rooms and picking up behind someone else. I also know a lot of recipes for herb mixtures and potions."

Gaius stared at her thoughtfully, thinking about her servitude to Nimueh, and then coming to a decision. "She would make a fine castle servant."

Merlin and Estrela stared at Gaius incredulously.

"You think so?" Estrela asked, her insecurity and nervousness coming through her voice.

Gwen put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her in a reassuring manner. "I'm sure you will do just fine as a servant. I will notify the kitchens and the other servants to be on the look-out for an opening."

"Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. Now, I have to get back to picking out fabric for Morgana's new dress. Merlin, would you-"

As Merlin and Gwen began to chat idly about fabrics, Estrela smiled softly at them.

_Maybe coming here will be a good thing_.

Since not having a job meant all the free time one could have, Estrela entertained herself by helping Gaius with his potions, reading whatever books she could find of interest, and taking walks in the castle throughout the day. On one such walk, she saw a serving boy drop a sword and dent it.

"You idiot!" A middle-aged man came storming out of the room beside where the servant was and yanked the boy up. "You will be fired for that! Now pick up this horrendous mess you made."

The boy was crying as the man shoved him to the ground and returned to his quarters. Estrela took that as her cue. Approaching the boy, she bent down and offered her hand to him, picking up the sword in her other hand. Gratefully, he took her hand and allowed her to help him stand up.

"My name is Estrela."

"Thank you, my lady. There was no need for you to assist me. I deserve that punishment for my failure."

She looked at him with pity. "One simple mistake does not require such drastic consequences. Besides," she took the sword in both hands and used the stone wall to bend it back in place, "it is an easy fix for such a bad sword."

"I chose that sword, m'lady. It is my fault for choosing such a terrible weapon. An Incompetent weapon for an incompetent servant."

"I doubt you are incompetent. Surely your master will forgive you-"

"M'lady, please do not mock me with such suggestions. Now if you will, please step aside so that I may go to my quarters and pack my things."

She stood aside and watched with sadness as the lost boy scurried away, his head held low in shame.

"Do you honestly think he is deserving of forgiveness?"

She turned around and saw that it was the same man from before staring at her.

"It was a simple mistake. Surely he does well enough work to warrant _some_ forgiveness," she replied.

"Come here."

Her eyes widened with fear. Hesitantly, she approached the man. He turned and gestured toward his room. "For questioning my authority, you get to clean my quarters. After that, you will wipe the throne room until it shines. I expect all this to be done before supper tonight."

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion and a sneer formed on her face. "And who are you to make me do so?"

At that, he placed his face mere inches from her own and yelled, "I am the king! And all my subjects will do as I say."

Horror dawned on her face. "I- I am so sorry my king, I did not realize-"

"Enough. Do as I say or else."

With that he turned and strutted away, leaving an embarrassed girl behind him.

_So much for getting a job in the castle..._

She wiped her forehead that was glistening with sweat. Looking around the throne room one last time, she nodded her head in accomplishment and turned to go back to Gaius.

"Well done." Uther walked out from behind a pillar to look her in the eyes. "I saw what you did in my quarters and, after seeing this, I have decided."

She held her breath in apprehension.

"You are to be my new servant! Be grateful for the position you have been given."

Her stomach dropped. Servant to the king who hated magic and all magical creatures? Her?

"Y-your Highness, I'm not sure-"

He cut her off. "You will show up to my quarters a chime after sunrise with breakfast. From there, I will give you more instructions. Now, tell me your name."

"E-Estrela."

His eyebrow quirked. "A druid word."

_Oh no_.

"I was named after one of the Great Dragons of the West."

"Why so?"

"My parents had already picked the name when the Great Purge started."

He chuckled. "I remember that dragon. It was almost too beautiful to kill." His eyes took on a murderous glint to them. "I wish I kept her carcass to remind the people how strong our nation is."

She gulped and bit her lip.

He waved his hand as a gesture to dismiss the subject. "No matter. I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

With that he walked away, once again leaving her in a stupor.

Her mind was abuzz with thoughts as she walked past the rooms and out to her shared house with Gwen. How in the Triple Goddesses' names was she supposed to be _Uther Pendragon_'s servant without being found out? How could she possibly protect her secret while having to be around _him_ every day? She would have to be very careful in what she did.


	3. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

Merlin walked behind Arthur as he entered the throne room. The king had called a meeting about his servant. Assuming it to be boring, Merlin ignored Uther's speech once everyone had gathered. At least, he ignored Uther until he saw Estrela rise from the crowd and approach the king's beckoning hand.

"-new royal servant, who answers to me. If she requests something for me, do not deny her, for _I_ am her master. Anyone who defies her requests, defies me."

Merlin's mouth was agape. He looked at Gaius and saw horror on the physician's face. The two watched as she bowed in front of the king and took her place behind his throne, her hands clasped in front of her and her facing the floor in an act of total submission to Uther.

Once dismissed, Gwen was the first to reach her. "Congratulations, Estrela! Having such a position is an incredible honor."

Estrela smiled and thanked Gwen, but her eyes were on Gwen's mistress. There was something that pulled the two of them together. They were in a trance, staring at each other, until Merlin's voice sounded in her head.

_Gaius's chambers. Now. We need to talk._

_Of course, My Lord._

Excusing herself, Estrela told the king she was going to check on the lunch preparations and went where she was ordered. Upon entering, she saw both Gaius and Merlin looking at her incredulously.

"Are you mad?!" Merlin exploded once she closed the door. "Serving the king who _kills_ magic users when you were Nimueh's-"

"I was her servant, nothing more." Estrela cut him off with a steely look in her eyes. "Remember? I cannot use magic. I am in no danger for being a sorcerer because I am neither that nor a witch. Besides, how do you refuse the king of Camelot when he offers you a position in the royal household?"

He sighed. "I am just worried about your safety."

"And while I appreciate your concern, know that I am not in harm's way."

Merlin nodded. He jolted when his name was yelled out in the hallways. "His royal prattiness calls. Until later, my lady."

He smiled at Estrela and left, barely hearing her soft "My Lord."

When she turned to Gaius, his face was set. "I know _what_ you are. You have been hiding it very well, but your eyes are _hers_ and your aura is _his_. I know who you are, _Estrela_, and if you have come with malicious intent or with intent to free-"

"I mean it when I say that I wish no harm to befall Camelot. Arthur is the Once and Future King and Merlin is Emrys. I simply wish to take my place in Fate's grand scheme."

"And what place is that?"

She smiled softly. "You know me enough to know _what_ I am and _who_ I resemble. Do you not know my fated role? Do you not know my full name? Surely you know my name is more than 'Estrela.'"

Gaius gasped. "Estrela da vida. But you and-"

"Yes, that is foretold."

"As well as being-"

"And I am well aware of _that_, too."

"And you take over for-"

She pursed her lips. "Now for that, I hope you will approve of my eventual role here. Nimueh trained me well in the art of healing and potions. With your training, I would be ready when the time comes."

Gaius stared at her with wide eyes. Silence filled the room until she sighed. "I must return. I am sure the king does not want his new servant to be late."

Gaius nodded and watched as she left his quarters. Something in him felt pity, knowing the true extent of her fated suffering. _You poor girl. You have no idea what is in store for you..._

* * *

Estrela was tending to Uther when Gaius came in, a look of concern etched on his face.

"Gaius. What is it you want?" Uther questioned.

"To seal up the burial chamber and all it's contents."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Estrela resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but the gravity of the situation was too heavy for her to do so. Why would Gaius be so serious about a joke?

"The insignia on this ring belongs to Cornelius Sigan," Gaius began. Estrela gasped at that name and nearly dropped her wine pitcher. "I believe it to be his tomb. In the old religion, the name 'Sigan' means 'Raven.'"

"No wonder the riches are so great."

"Then you're aware of the legend, sire."

"Yes. I've always enjoyed the tale of the arrogant sorcerer who came to an untimely end."

"According to the story, Sigan cursed Camelot. He said that one day he would return and raze the city to the ground."

Fear gripped Estrela's heart.

"Gaius, you have long been my ally in the war against sorcery. You, more than anyone, should not give in to these irrational fears."

"Thank you, sire." Gaius bowed and began walking away.

"And Gaius, do not spread panic amongst my people. This is foolish superstition, nothing more."

Gaius bowed once more and walked away.

"Your highness," Estrela said, "With all due respect, should we not heed the warning of such an esteemed member of your council? C-Cornelius Sigan is not a name to trifle with." Just saying that name made her voice quiver with fear.

"Do not question me, girl. These _fairy tales_ are no more than scary stories for children." He looked at her with a piercing gaze. "You will not bring this up again."

She pursed her lips. "Yes, sire."

Estrela stood in the corner of the room as Uther sat at his throne, when the most awful sound began. A screech sounded from outside the castle walls and the whole building started to convulse.

"Sire! What is happening?" she yelled, terror in her voice.

He did not respond, instead looking around in fear until he saw someone else.

"Have you seen what's happening?" Uther asked.

"It is as I warned you, sire," Gaius responded.

"This cannot be Sigan."

"It is his revenge. He has come back from the dead."

"He will die again."

"You do not understand, sire. You cannot kill a man who has conquered mortality."

"Don't tell me what cannot be done. Camelot will not fall to a sorcerer while I am king."

The castle shook again and a shield fell off the wall, a large crack taking its place.

"Sire!" Estrela yelled.

He turned to her. "_What_?"

"May I be released from duty for the night to aid with the medical assistance of the injured?!"

"Just go!"

"Thank you, sire!" With that, she rushed out of the throne room. She ran to the holding cells (with a distinct lack of guards. How Camelot was able to keep anyone locked up was beyond her understanding) and found Merlin. "Merlin! Monsters are attacking Camelot!"

"What?"

"You must escape! Use _it_ and get out of here! Camelot needs you!"

Merlin looked at the door and pursed his lips. "Get away from the door!"

As soon as she did as told, he said, "_Torspieg_!" and the door exploded. He was out. The two ran together through the castle, her following him. They saw Arthur in the infirmary and shared a look. This was a dangerous foe. "Stay here," he whispered.

He and Gaius spoke at the bottom of the stairs in hushed whispers. When he returned to her, he looked at her with a resignation she had never seen in him before. "What did he say?"

"I must go visit someone I never thought I would have to see again. For now, do as you said you would and help Gaius with the wounded."

"But-"

"I must go, _now_."

He reached around and kissed her on the cheek. If he were to die, at least he could say he has kissed a girl.

"Good luck," she whispered, cupping her cheek with one hand as she blushed. When he faded from her sight, her face hardened and she went down the staircase, intent on helping those in need.

"We will all die!"

Estrela looked up from the person she was applying a gauze to and watched as Uther fought to get out into the courtyard, to his son.

"Merlin," she whispered.

_Merlin!_ she yelled in her mind. _Where are you?! Arthur is in the courtyard, facing a monster. He will die! You must reach him, quickly! I am sealed inside. You are our only hope._

_I will not fail you, nor Arthur. Not today._

She smiled at his words, his loyalty and bravery making her proud to call him her friend.

_Good luck, My Lord._

It was not until the raven caw once more was heard that Estrela knew something was wrong.

"Gaius!" She approached the old man with fear in her eyes. "Something is wrong with Merlin. He challenged Sigan and I think he failed."

"Then we must go after him."

The two rushed as they winded through the long way into the courtyard, the way that had not been sealed. They ran into the courtyard and saw Arthur lying unconscious on the ground, but where was Merlin?

"Merlin?" Gaius called.

Merlin's form appeared amongst the smoke. He walked toward the pair, a stern look on his face. Suddenly, a grin broke out and he held up the jewel heart, blue once more with Sigan's soul trapped inside of it.

Estrela and Gaius gasped for joy and went to Merlin, Gaius holding him tightly.

"Well done, my boy."

Gaius let go of him and Estrela grabbed him fiercely. "I knew you could do it, My Lord."

* * *

The next day, Estrela stood in the corner of the throne room as Uther addressed Gaius.

"We must learn our lesson from these terrible events, Gaius."

"Indeed, sire."

Estrela smirked. Perhaps an old dog can learn new tricks.

"They've prove beyond doubt that I was right. Magic is evil." Estrela sighed. Will Uther ever learn? Uther continued, "It is our greatest threat. I have grown complacent, Gaius."

Estrela's heart seized.

"I wouldn't say that, sire."

"We must renew our efforts. We must ensure that all sorcerers and their followers are eradicated from this kingdom."

_No._

"Of course, sire."

Estrela wanted to scream. How could such an evil man be king?

Later that night, Estrela and Merlin were sitting in the forest during their weekly escape into nature. He enjoyed their talks, enjoyed the freedom that came with being able to discuss his feelings freely (once he put up a silencing ward so that no one could hear them speaking).

Tonight, however, he was not as talkative, something Estrela had taken notice of.

"What bothers you, My Lord?"

Despite his efforts to stop her from calling him that, she still did it when they were alone. He sighed at the name (and the question) before responding. "Noth-"

"If you say 'nothing,' I will have no choice but to slap you until you are ready to be honest."

She gave him a look that, although playful, did have a hint of promise to it. He chuckled and pulled his knees to his chest. "When will I ever be appreciated?"

Her eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. "What do you mean, My Lord?"

"I am never noticed for all that I do for Camelot, which I can assure you is much more than what you have seen-"

"You forget that I was beside Nimueh when she would spy on you."

"She spied on me?"

"That's beside the point. You were saying how you did not feel appreciated?"

He looked down at the ground. "All people ever do is comment on how I am an idiot, how I can do nothing right, how clumsy I am. I have do _so much_ for this kingdom and yet the only people besides myself who know of it are an old man who rarely compliments me and a vengeful dragon that always tells me of my 'great destiny' that I am not sure I can even fulfill!"

His chest was heaving after getting so worked up. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "And does my knowledge of your deeds and my appreciation of you mean nothing?"

He sighed. "No..."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Merlin, you are far greater than you give yourself credit for. One day, you will see yourself as I see you, and will understand just how much I adore you. You. Are. Appreciated. Never forget that. And-" she stood up, "-if you ever need someone to bolster your ego, you can always come to me."

Her smile was playful, but her eyes were serious. She was being honest.

"Now come. Let us go back to the castle so we can at least get _some_ sleep. The royal servants cannot afford to be late, right?"

Merlin chuckled. "I suppose you are right. If you'll follow me, my lady?"

He offered his arm to her. Giggling, she took his arm in her own. "Of course, My Lord."


	4. The Once and Future Queen

Estrela had hopes that life in Camelot would be normal, despite the _small_ bump in the road that Cornelius Sigan provided. She would be wrong.

The morning began as any. Estrela woke up from her rucksack bed beside the fireplace (honestly, she had slept in worse places than that, and Gwen owned the house so there was no rent. The only time Estrela could pay Gwen was in gifts or buying food, but Gwen insisted on buying the groceries and not accepting gifts, so Estrela saved up her money. If only Gwen knew how much of a gold hoarder Estrela was).

Estrela turned to look at Gwen sleeping on her uncomfortable bed. The poor girl deserved better.

"Gwen, it's time to bring the royals their food," she gently spoke, softly shaking her friend until a muffled groan came from her.

"I suppose you're right."

The two smiled at each other.

Gwen continued, "Who would have thought that the new girl would be appointed as the king's servant? You must be very honored."

"He's a prick." Gwen snorted at Estrela's comment. "But it pays well and it gives me something to do, so who am I to complain?"

"Well, best go serve the _prick_ before he gets more prick-ish. Prickly?"

"Like a cactus."

The two dissolved into fits of laughter. Then, they began their daily routine.

It was a normal dinner between the prince and the king. Then, Arthur spoke, "We have received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders."

"What is the nature of this beast?" Uther replied.

"It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the face of a... bear."

Estrela nearly tipped Uther's glass with her pitcher as she and Merlin shared a look and snorted.

Arthur continued, "I believe it has been conjured by sorcery."

Uther's response was swift. "Then we must destroy it."

"I leave for the northern borders in the morning."

Estrela spoke into Merlin's mind. _What creature is Arthur speaking of? It sounds like he makes a mockery of a Griffin._

"But you'll miss the tournament!" Uther protested.

"As much as i want to compete," Arthur said, "My duty to Camelot comes first."

Uther sighed. "You are right, of course."

Merlin smiled and nodded at Arthur, understanding his plan. _Estrela,_ Merlin spoke into her mind, _he wishes to compete as a stranger in the tournament, to ensure that no one is giving him an advantage when he fights._

_Why is that so important?_ Estrela responded.

_He wishes to prove himself._

_Ah yes, the all-mighty Uther Pendragon's approval is the most-_

_He wishes to prove to himself that he is worthy. He does not hold the arrogance you assume he has._

Estrela gave Arthur a soft look. _I apologize, My Lord. I did not realize-_

_No one ever does._

okay so she lives with gwen, she sleeps on the floor by the fire on some rugsacs (honestly she's slept on worse, the fire comforts her) and she sees arthur take gwen's bed but before she can protest gwen gives her a "shut up don't say anything" look and they go outside where gwen tells her not to bc he's the prince and eventually Estrela conceeds to allowing gwen to join her on the rugsacs

When Estrela arrived home that night, she certainly did not expect to see _Arthur Pendragon_ at the dining table, eating Gwen's best recipe for soup and the special bread the two girls had been saving for a special occasion. he grimaced at the food like it was sub-par, and Estrela growled.

Gwen sprung into action, grabbing Estrela's hand in an attempt to calm her. Arthur did not notice Estrela's anger.

_Just eating away, like the pig he is._

"It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night." He got up and sat on Gwen's bed without a moment's pause to consider if it was his or not. "Is this my bed?"

Estrela opened her mouth, her face scrunched in anger, but Gwen squeezed her hand. Gwen turned to look at him and had to hide her astonishment at his lack of manners. "Of course," she replied, "I hope you'll be comfortable."

"I'm sure I will be."

Without even a "thank you," he lied down and went to sleep on Gwen's bed, acting as if her sparse pillow and bed were the worst things he had ever slept on. Honestly, had he never slept out in the woods before? That bed was much better than that, at least.

"Good night, Guinevere, Estrela," Arthur awkwardly said.

"Good night, my lord," Gwen responded. Estrela said nothing, too revolted by the prince to respond without colorful language.

Estrela turned to Gwen with questions running through her eyes, but Gwen just shook her head and said, "May I join you in your bed tonight? I know it is not ideal, but-"

"Gwen, it is your house. You may do as you please in here." Estrela sent a pointed look toward Arthur, who was blissfully unaware of her murderous glare.

"A-alright then, let's go to sleep. Estrela." Gwen tugged on her hand. "Please," she whispered, although Estrela knew she was asking her not to cause a scene more so than asking to go to sleep.

Estrela sighed in resignation and walked with Gwen to their rucksack bed. All three inhabitants drifted off into an awkward and uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Arthur had woken up and left before the two girls woke up.

_Praise the Triple Goddess, the Prat is gone._

Of course, he ate their best fruit as his breakfast without any qualms as to the fact that it was not his. But today, his arrogance did not matter, because the jousting tournament began today! The two girls shared a look at Arthur's inconsideration, but it quickly morphed into excitement about the day. Both girls were given the days off to admire the competition, and neither were going to waste it by not going.

Estrela laughed at the idiot knight who could not keep his horse still during Uther's speech, but was surprised that that same knight was able to fight so well.

"Who is he?" she whispered to Gwen.

"Arthur. That's why he's pretending to be away, so that he may compete anonymously."

Estrela looked shocked and then it clicked as to why Merlin and Arthur had shared furtive glances at dinner the other night. Begrudgingly, Estrela cheered for Arthur, admiring his poise and strength.

Again and again, Arthur was victorious is his battles. The crowd cheered ferociously every time he fought, and Estrela knew the crowd had picked its favorite.

That night, Gwen waited on Arthur as if he were still in the palace. She gave him the best food, food she spent too much money on to acquire, and acted as if she were his personal servant. Estrela sat at the table, silent. Gwen and she traded nights to take care of the food and dishes, but Gwen insisted she do all the work since she had been the one who agreed to house Arthur.

Gwen spoke to Arthur. "From what I hear, the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William. They think he's very handsome."

"Typical. They wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked them 'round the head with his lance."

Gwen was silent for a moment. "Why are you doing this?"

Arthur looked down. "I fear that people respect me just because of my title."

"I don't believe that's true of everyone."

"Would you tell me if it were?"

"No."

"When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter. Nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament- _if_ I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it, not because I'm _Prince Arthur_."

Despite knowing of his insecurity, Estrela still viewed it as a selfish act. Arthur looked very uncomfortable sharing hints of his personal insecurities and quickly redirected the conversation. "I think I'll take a bath," he declared.

"That might be difficult, seeing as I don't have a bathtub."

"Really?"

Gwen shook her head as Estrela rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water. I take it you have a _bowl_."

"I think I can manage a bowl."

Estrela was outraged, but Gwen shushed her once more and continued speaking. "I'll just walk down to the well and fetch some water then, shall I?"

Arthur groaned but did not respond. Gwen did as she spoke, and Estrela just looked at her friend with confusion.

* * *

The tournament was going well, with Arthur winning every round he fought in. At one point during the crowd's cheering for him, Gaius approached the two girls.

"You're not impressed by this Sir William of Deira?" Gaius asked.

Gwen responded, "I believe he's an arrogant pig."

Estrela snorted. "That's an understatement. If I had my way, he'd be crying like a babe by now..."

Gaius chuckled. Now that Arthur had advanced to the final, the girls just had the afternoon to deal with him before he would be back to the palace.

When they arrived home, Gwen saw the dirt they tracked in and picked up a broom to begin sweeping. Estrela began straightening their drying clothes out on the line behind the house. Arthur entered the small cottage. "Guinevere?"

"Just a minute." She set the broom away.

"Have you a needle and thread? My shirt needs mending."

"Um..."

Arthur approached her and saw her sweeping. "Is this where you sleep? Where's your bed?"

"You're sleeping in it."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"How could I? You're Prince Arthur. Besides, you didn't give me the chance, you just assumed that the bed was yours."

"How am I supposed to know if you didn't tell me?"

"You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, you're not a child!"

Arthur stared at her. She balked, realizing what she just said to the crown prince

"is there anything else you'd like to say to me?" he questioned rather indignantly. "Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you."

He was taunting her, mocking her, but at this point she was too angry to care.

"You don't have any idea, do you?"

"About what?"

"About how rude and arrogant you can be. This is my home and you are my guest in it! I know you are used to more luxury but that is not an excuse to be so _rude_. You claim titles don't matter to you but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant. Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you. Would it kill you to say 'please' and 'thank you' _once_ in a while?!"

Estrela was eavesdropping from outside, silently cheering her friend on in her deserved tirade.

Gwen came back to reality. "...my Lord..." she corrected herself.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

"No, I think that's it."

"You're right. You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Oh, really?"

Gwen smiled. "Well, perhaps a little."

"There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you. Tonight, I will make dinner for you."

"You're going to cook me dinner?"

"I most certainly am! Now go for a walk, or do whatever girls do at this time in the evening."

"A walk would be nice."

"You dinner will be ready when you return."

Estrela smiled as she heard the door close.

_Perhaps the dolt can change..._

Walking around the house, Estrela decided to join Gwen for that stroll. It _did_ sound lovely.

"Gwen!" She approached her friend. "Is he cooking dinner for me too, or shall I just eat with Gaius and Merlin tonight? To give you two some _alone time_?"

The two laughed, but Gwen's face had a tint of a blush to it.

"It is decided. I will allow you to to have your _romantic evening_ alone together. I will simply slip in after he has gone to bed."

Gwen laughed but did not correct Estrela. Smiling, the two girls walked through the market with linked arms, enjoying the afternoon off together.

Estrela was just about to enter the castle to join Merlin and Gaius for dinner when she saw Merlin running out of it. Her eyes widened, he looked very worried.

_My Lord! What is the matter?_

She ran alongside him, approaching her shared house.

_Is Gwen in trouble?_

_Arthur_. His answer was brisk. _Explain when we get there._

Merlin burst into the cottage, Estrela right behind him.

"Arthur, there's an assassin in Camelot. He's here to kill you." Merlin was out of breath from running. "The assassin killed a guard. Your father said Odin had sent him."

"Why would Odin want you dead?" Gwen asked.

"Because I killed his son," Arthur solemnly replied. "Odin's son challenged me to a fight, I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. I still see his face. He looked so scared."

Estrela saw Gwen's good heart get the best of her. "You cannot blame yourself," she consoled.

"No one but us knows where you are," Merlin interceded. "If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you."

Arthur looked at the floor, concentrated. "May I continue to stay here?" he requested, looking Gwen in the eyes.

Her response was immediate. "Of course, for as long as you need."

"Thank you. I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"No, have my bed. You need to be well-rested for the tournament tomorrow."

"I will not hear of it. Good night, Guinevere."

"Goodnight."

Before Arthur had a chance to change his mind, Estrela approached him. "That was very noble of you, my king," she whispered. Looking him in the eyes, she continued, "Please do not think this act will not reap its own rewards."

"I am not your king, my father is."

She gave him a knowing smile. "_You_ will be the one I serve, not him. My loyalty is to you."

Arthur stared at her as she turned around and sat on the floor, attempting to make the dirt more comfortable. He looked around at the rucksack he was about to lie on and realized something.

"Wait, this is your bed-"

"I can sleep just fine on dirt as I can on rucksack. Goodnight, my king."

With that, she rolled over so that her back faced him. Shrugging, he lied on the sacks and quickly drifted off into slumber.

* * *

Estrela could not sleep on the dirt, and so got up when the sun rose in order to take a refreshing walk. When she returned, Gwen appeared distraught and sad.

"My friend, what is it?" Estrela questioned, her eyes holding concern as she gripped Gwen's hands.

Gwen looked forlornly toward the door. "Nothing."

Estrela pursed her lips but said nothing. If her friend did not wish to speak, Estrela would not force her to.

"Come, let's go to the tournament and cheer Arthur on."

"Yeah," Gwen said noncommittally, allowing Estrela to take her hand and lead her out the door.

Estrela did not think anything was wrong until she saw Gwen stand up with concern etched in her eyebrows. Then, she noticed Arthur clutching his chest. Gwen ran out of the crowd, Estrela following quickly behind her.

_Merlin! What happened?!_

_The lance had a point poking out of its end!_

_We must get to Arthur, quickly._

Merlin, and Estrela appeared inside the tent in record time, all concerned for the prince. Gwen arrived not long after, supporting Arthur as he trudged to the chair.

"His lance pierced my armor," Arthur announced.

"You're losing too much blood."

"Do what you can. I have to be back on the course within five minutes, or I forfeit the match."

"You can't possibly joust! You're too injured."

Arthur chuckled. "I have never withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now."

"You would risk your life to protect your _pride_? You have nothing to prove, least of all to me."

His breathing became more laborious. "I have everything to prove, to myself."

Estrela pursed her lips in understanding. She followed Gwen and watched as the girl assisted Arthur in mounting his horse. As Merlin came running toward them, Estrela knew something was up.

"Gwen! Estrela! Where's Arthur?"

"He's about to joust."

"He's jousting against the assassin."

Estrela said, "I will go warn Uther, you two try to catch Arthur."

The group spend off, desperate to save the prince.

Estrela tried to fight the crowd to reach the king, but she realized it would be too late. In horror, she turned around just in time to see the assassin's saddle break and Arthur's lance to strike him square in the chest. She felt like she could only breath once she saw the assassin stay on the ground. The danger had passed and Arthur was still alive.

Estrela returned to the tent to hear the middle of a conversation.

"-collect the trophy."

"I thought this was going to be your moment of glory?"

"Perhaps this is a time for humility."

Estrela smiled outside of the tent.

_The King has arrived._

They were in the throne room as Arthur was giving his report to Uther.

"The assassin attacked us as we were returning to Camelot. I was injured whilist killing him."

"Odin must pay for this. We must strike back."

"Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son. We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough blood shed."

"Perhaps you're right. How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?"

Arthur nodded. "Very." He looked at Gwen. "I learned a great deal."

Turning back to his father, he said, "How was the tournament."

"Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Deira."

Arthur smiled. "I'm sorry I missed all of the excitement."

As everyone left, Estrela saw Arthur speak to Gwen. They both looked sad, and she knew what the conversation was about.

_When you are King, Arthur, you will change the world for the better._

"Arthur."

Uther called for his son, and as he followed his father, Gwen and he took a few extra moments to share their final look of yearning before returning to their normal lives.


	5. The Nightmare Begins- Or Does It?

Estrela was assisting Merlin in cleaning up the rubble as Gwen spoke to the king and prince.

"I came back in with some extra blankets. There was a candle but I put it out."

"Are you sure?" the king asked.

"I blew it out, I swear."

Arthur spoke up. "Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. She said she blew it out, I believe her."

Uther approached the burnt drapes and stared at them. "She could've been burnt alive."

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night. That could've started the fire," Arthur suggested.

"Perhaps."

"What other explanation is there?"

_Please don't say it._

"Someone started the fire deliberately."

All four gave each other looks as Uther strutted out of the room.

_Ah, paranoia, what a lovely trait._

She followed him as he spoke with Arthur.

"How did they reach Morgana's chambers unchallenged?"

"I don't know, there are too many guards, it shouldn't be possible."

"And yet they managed to do so."

"I can't explain it."

"Well I can. They used magic."

_Ah, there it is._

"Arrest all those we have under suspicion."

_Of course, why be logical when you can go drastic?_

"That's going to take time," Arthur countered.

Uther turned and brought his face close to Arthur's. "My ward has been attacked. Time is something we do not have."

He prowled away as Estrela followed, rolling her eyes at his melodramatic habits.

* * *

_Estrela._

_Estrela!_

_Estrela, I need your advice._

She had been blissfully sleeping in her spot by the fireplace (although she had saved up enough money to buy Gwen a better mattress and thereby gain Gwen's old mattress to sleep on). Merlin's voice woke her, but the urgency in it had her out of the house in less than a minute.

_Where shall we meet, My Lord?_

_Our normal spot._

She arrived in the forest to see an exhausted Merlin sitting on the grass, his hands covering his face. She rushed to him and pried his hands away, revealing puffy red eyes. "My Lord, what troubles you so?" she cooed, kneeling in front of his crumpled form.

"Morgana."

Ice froze in her heart. _Please not that, _she thought, _anything but-_

"She has magic."

Estrela breathed a sigh of relief. Chuckling, she responded, "And why must this cause such distress? It was obvious that her prophetic nightmares were the results of a seer. And a strong one at that."

Merlin stared at her in confusion. "How-"

"You forget, I am the servant to the king. He speaks of his worry for his ward often." She stroked his cheek. "There is nothing that should upset you-"

"Except that there is." Tears began to well up in his eyes. "She is so alone, so scared... just like how I felt when I was a child. How can I allow her to go through that? How can I keep my secret from her when knowing it would make her feel less alone?"

Estrela bit her lip. She knew who Morgana was destined to become, and yet the kind woman with nightmares was innocent for now, someone who did not deserve apathy. Her eyes hardened as she decided something that would change Fate itself.

"I will speak to her."

"But you don't have magic."

"Nimueh did." She inhaled, gathering courage and breath in one go. "And I know where to find people that do have it. I know where the Druids are camped closest to Camelot, which is admittedly a little ways away."

Merlin gulped. Agreeing to her plan would be going against Gaius, but he had to do something. He met her eyes.

"Okay."

She smiled. "There, My Lord, the situation was nothing to waste your tears on," she teased, wiping the fresh ones off his face. "Come, we must get back before dawn."

The next night, Merlin and Estrela approached Morgana's door. The guards gave them a questioning look.

"We're here to deliver this potion from Gaius to the Lady Morgana."

The guards allowed them to pass. Merlin knocked at the door. When Morgana opened it, she looked surprised at the visitors. Seeing the potion in his hand, she shook her head. "No more potions, please. I don't-"

Estrela put her hand on Morgana's shoulder and leaned in, careful to make sure her whisper went unheard by the guards. "We have a solution to your problem. No more potions."

Morgana looked at her as thought she were her savior. "Please, come in."

Once the two were in, Merlin shut the door. Morgana turned to them.

"Now, what remedy do you have for me this time?"

Merlin opened his mouth, but Estrela cut him off. "You have magic," she stated. Merlin glared at her because that was not how he wanted the conversation to go, but Morgana seemed relieved at what was said.

"So you believe me?" She turned to Merlin. "_Both_ of you?"

"Morgana, we haven't much time." Estrela continued, knowing she did not answer Morgana's question. "Say that you wish to visit my family on an outlying farm of Camelot. Gwen will take care of Uther in my absence and I will take you to a Druid camp. They can help you there."

Morgana looked ready to cry in relief.

"Pack a bag for a few days. Our journey is dangerous, so go only if you must."

At Morgana's expression, Estrela knew she needed to go to the Druids. She squeezed the witch's hand. "As soon as you have asked permission from Uther, fetch me and we will depart. Goodnight, my friend."

She smiled at the king's ward. Turning, she gestured toward Merlin and the two left her room.

_What was that?! _Merlin was not happy with Estrela.

_That was being helpful, Merlin._

_Gaius would be furious-_

_Gaius is not all-knowing... And neither is the Great Dragon._

_You know that I visit him?_

_Merlin, just because I cannot wield magic does not mean that I am blind. You aren't very secretive about it._

_I just don't know if planning this was the right thing to do._

_If we hadn't helped her, what kind of people would we be? And be honest with yourself, sending her to the Druids is the only way to truly help her._

They stopped in the corridor, knowing they had to part ways.

_Goodnight, My Lord._

_Goodnight._

* * *

"Why would you visit my servant's family? And common farmers, no less."

"Do not speak of her family that way!" Morgana grew angry. "She is right there!"

She pointed to the corner of the throne room, where Estrela currently wished she could turn into a puddle and melt away from the whole situation.

"Sire, my family has a special herbal potion to help with nightmares. They will need her to stay a few nights to make sure that it works for her, but I have full confidence in their prowess."

Uther turned to look at her. "And how can I be sure that they are not sorcerers?"

Estrela looked affronted. "Sire, my family is one of physicians, not sorcerers. No one that I am related to has ever wielded magic."

Uther sighed.

"Please," Morgana begged, kneeling before his throne and clasping her hands together. "Gaius's potions simply are not strong enough. I need _something_ to stop the nightmares, anything."

Her voice broke at the last word and she began sobbing.

Uther spoke with resignation. "Very well, you may leave."

"Thank you," Morgana sobbed.

"Sire, Gwen will take my place while I am accompanying the Lady Morgana. She has already agreed to do so," Estrela reminded him. "If that pleases you, of course."

"She takes care of Morgana just fine, I see no reason why it would be of any trouble."

Uther nodded at Estrela and she curtsied. Taking his nod as her cue, she gathered Morgana in her arms and took her to her chambers to grab their bags.

By midday, Camelot was a speck on the horizon to them.

The forest scared Morgana, but Estrela seemed undisturbed by the odd noises and creepy-looking figures in the dark. That is, until a baby serket appeared. "What is _that_?!" Morgana screeched.

Estrela, who had spent many lazy days before being the king's servant reading Gaius's books on monsters and maladies, knew exactly what it was. Horror filled her face. "A serket."

Morgana picked up a nearby branch. "Well, I know how to defend myself."

"You don't understand-"

More hisses filled the silence and the two girls noticed the approaching hoard of monsters.

"-they always travel in packs."

Determination filled Estrela's eyes.

_If this is where I must reveal my secrets, then so be it. She does not deserve to die. Not today._

A pain filled her back and she knew her spine was hit. Morgana's scream was the last thing Estrela heard before her world went black.

* * *

She woke up to a very attractive man caressing her cheek.

"Do not worry, I mean you no harm. My name is Aglain. Your friend is here as well."

He gestured to a figure beside her, and upon blinking to clear her vision, Estrela realized Morgana was sitting behind her. She went to sit up, but her lower back sent a zap of pain up her spine. She gasped as tears flooded her eyes.

"You were badly injured in a crucial area of your back. Please, do not exert yourself too much. You are still weak."

"Hate that word," Estrela mumbled, pouting at her lack of mobility.

They sat in silence until a voice sounded in her mind. _Hello._

Evidently, Morgana heard the boy too, because both girls turned to see a young Druid boy standing at the entrance of the tent.

"Mordred!"

Morgana jolted toward him and embraced him. Estrela spoke to him in his mind, taking care to make sure he was the only one speaking in her mind.

_Who are you?_

_Emrys, The Once and Future King, and Morgana saved me from Uther._

_Do you know your fate? The betrayal you are destined to fulfill?_

_You have changed Morgana's fate. Who is to say mine cannot change as well?_

Her eyes widened. _I did what? I changed Fate?_

He smiled at her. _You are more powerful than you realize, Star of Life. You are the Mother of Dragons, Wife of the Dragon King, Court Official to the Once and Future King. You are called "Life" in the legends, alongside Strength, Courage, Magic, and the others._

She was overwhelmed by all those names. Surely she was not-

Her attention was drawn to Morgana and the Druid leader, who was comforting her in the fact that magic was not evil. What really caught her attention was the phrase with her in it.

"-why even your friend here is a creature of Magic-"

_No! _she screamed into his mind. _Please, do not reveal any more! No one can know._

_Why are you ashamed of what you are?_ he replied.

She looked at the ground. _I am an abomination of nature, a cursed _thing_ that deserves nothing but death. I am not worthy of the honor the Druids bestow upon me, all the wonderful names and phrases you call me. I don't deserve it._

_Just as Magic is not evil, neither are creatures of magic. You are not cursed. You are a gift. Without you, the dragon race will end. Without you, Emrys cannot fulfill his destiny. Without you, Albion will never come._

"How long have we been here?" Estrela asked, desperate to change the subject.

"About four days," Aglain responded.

Estrela gasped. "We must return. The king was not expecting us to be a full week away, and we must take a day to travel back."

"It is too late to leave today. Please, stay the night. Tomorrow, we will see you off."

Estrela wanted to refuse, but Morgana's expression made her stop. She had never seen such peace in the woman's face. She did not feel lonely. She found somewhere she belonged. Estrela sighed. Taking Morgana away would break her heart, but as long as Uther was king, Morgana needed to be in Camelot. He would never willingly let her go, especially if he knew where her heart desired to reside.

"Okay," Estrela conceded. "Morgana, celebrate tonight and enjoy being with them. Tomorrow, we return home."

"_This _is my home."

Estrela turned to the Lady in shock. "You were raised in Camelot-"

"-But I _belong_ here. Surely you feel it? I-" she hiccuped. "I am not alone here. These people, they are like me." Her gaze turned harsh on Estrela. "They do not lie to me."

"When have I lied to you?"

"You have magic. You withheld that information-"

"I cannot wield magic and have never claimed otherwise. I am a _creature_ of magic. There is a difference."

"So _what_ exactly are you?"

The harshness in her tone made Estrela flinch and her eyes well with tears.

"I'm... I'm not ready to admit that yet." She sighed, but it turned into a pathetic sob. "Please, just give me time. I- have a lot to get over first before I can tell anyone what I am. What I am willing to tell you is that I am _not_ human. Not fully, at least."

Morgana looked at her with wide eyes.

"P-please don't think of me any differently, I j-just-"

Morgana moved her arm across her torso as a way to silence the sobbing girl before her. "Estrela, I do not hate you. How could I? You brought me here, showed me that I am not alone. I will forever be indebted to you. Thank you, sister."

Morgana leaned down and hugged the girl lying on the ground, tears trailing down the sides of her face. Estrela began sobbing harder at Morgana's kindness and love. She decided then that whatever it took, she would rewrite Fate to save the kind ward.

* * *

Morgana looked forlornly at the Druid camp as it faded from view.

"They are my family. As soon as I can, I am joining a camp," Morgana declared.

"When Arthur is king, he will let you find your happiness, even if it is not in Camelot. Uther is too stuck in his ways to allow you to go where you feel most comfortable. He wants you in Camelot, so that is where he will force you to live."

Morgana was close to tears.

Estrela continued, "Please, my friend, do not despair. Uther's days have long since been numbered. Your freedom will come swiftly."

Morgana turned to her with wide eyes. "You plan to kill him?"

"No! I just-" Estrela sighed. "I know the prophesies, and I know it is only a matter of time before Arthur is ready to take his rightful place on the throne. Albion must wait only a few more years before its time is upon us."

"What do the prophesies say about me?"

Estrela debated telling the truth, but she knew no good would come of the full truth. Perhaps a half-truth would be easier to take. "You are very influential and a force to be reckoned with. Without you, the course of history would never be the same, and Arthur would not be able to fulfill his role as the Once and Future King."

Morgana gasped. "The legends are true? And _Arthur_ is the one to accomplish Albion?"

"He is not ready yet to be king, but when he is, he will be the greatest king the world will ever know."

"And what of Emrys?"

Estrela stifled a laugh. _If only you knew._

"He is already at work, molding the prince through hidden ways in order to ensure that he becomes a just and merciful king."

"Do I marry him?"

"Heavens no! You two are like siblings. Besides, his queen will be... unique to the normal perceptions of who a queen should be."

"You are incredibly cryptic."

Estrela smiled. "One of my many charms."

As night approached, Camelot became closer in their view until they had entered the marketplace.

"The Lady Morgana has returned!"

The people cheered for her as she walked through. Estrela leaned to the Lady and whispered, "They have cause to cheer, My Lady. You deserve all that and more."

Morgana turned to her with tears in her eyes. Estrela smiled back at her and the two walked to Gwen's hut arm-in-arm.

"Morgana!"

Gwen rushed outside her house and hugged her Mistress tightly. After Gwen and Estrela bid Morgana a peaceful slumber, Estrela said in Morgana's mind, _Your days of restless sleep will end soon._

Morgana turned and stared at Estrela. _You can speak in people's minds?_

_Yes. If you ever need me, think of me and then think what you wish to say. I will be on the ready for your messages._

_Thank you, Estrela. You truly are a blessing._

Estrela bit her lip but did not respond. She had much to think about, so she doubted she would get much sleep that night.


	6. Lancelot and Guinevere

_Estrela._

_Lady Morgana, what a pleasant surprise. What bothers you so?_

_I leave on a pilgramage to my father's grave today._

_Ah. I wish you peace in such a troublesome event. Godspeed, my lady._

_Thank you, Estrela._

* * *

Estrela appeared in the throne room, as it was any other day, until Arthur and Merlin barged in, both clearly upset.

Arthur said, "Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot. There's no sign of her anywhere."

Uther sucked in a breath. "Send riders to the outlying villages. I want every guard, every sentry looking for her."

"I will dispatch them immediately."

Uther turned his back on his son as he and Merlin left the room. Uther gripped the throne and his stared at the floor, lost in thought. Estrela looked at him with pity.

"Sire," Estrela spoke. "Is she not your daughter?"

Uther looked at her in shock, but he sagged his shoulders. "She has become it. I care greatly for her."

Estrela pursed her lips. "If I may, I know she is a strong woman. I have no doubt that she will return to us."

All Uther could do was return her stare. He sat back in his throne and the pair waited.

When Morgana walked in, both Estrela and Uther sighed in relief.

"It is such a relief to see you safe," he greeted. "I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you."

"The bandits still have Gwen," Morgana replied.

"I believe they were Mercian," interjected Arthur. "We have received reports that Hengist has crossed the border."

"Hengist?"

"We must send a rescue party."

"If Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue your maid."

"We can't abandon her."

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant?"

"As many as it takes. Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape. I owe her my life."

"She did so willingly and she will be honored for it."

"I don't want her honored, I want her rescued."

Morgana grabbed Uther's arm and the hall went silent, anxious to see the outcome of her outburst.

Morgana's voice softened as she said, "She is more than just my maid. She is my friend."

"A servant is of no value to these bandits. I fear she is dead already."

Everyone looked at the ground.

"No!" Morgana struggled out of his grasp. "We cannot give up hope!"

Turning toward the prince, she said, "Arthur, I'm begging you. You have to do something-"

"My father's right," he interrupted. "There's nothing we can do."

"How can you say that? How can you live with yourselves?! All of you!"

Gaius led her away, her face holding disgust for everyone in the throne room.

* * *

"Gwen!"

Estrela had a tear falling down her cheek as she ran toward her friend, who was _alive_ and back home. Gwen embraced her friend as the two cried on each other's shoulders. Breaking apart, Gwen said, "I have so much to tell you. When can we talk?"

Estrela turned, remembering that she was in front of the king's chambers after being sent to fetch him dinner. "I- I don't think-"

"Go."

Both girls turned in shock to see Uther staring at them from his room's entrance.

"Fetch another servant for me," he continued, "And you may have the rest of the week to yourselves."

Estrela smiled, a sight the king had yet to truly see. She ran and bowed to him, profusely thanking him until Gwen pulled her away and out of the castle. Giggling, the girls held hands and made their way back to their home.

Estrela shut the door. "I was saving this for your birthday, but I think you need this now."

Gwen turned to see Estrela holding up a beautiful nightgown. Touching the fabric, she sighed at how soft and comfortable it was.

"You never allow me to help with the bills, so please, accept these gifts."

"Gifts?"

Estrela's eyes grew soft.

"Undress and I will bathe you and douse you in perfumes. Sleep well in this nightgown, and tomorrow we shall spend the day in a picnic at a special place in the forest."

At Gwen's terrified look, Estrela internally cursed her mistake. "This place is safe, Gwen." She embraced the traumatized girl. "I swear on my life, I will protect you. You are My Queen."

Gwen laughed at the nickname Estrela had taken to her but had long since realized protesting would not change what the odd girl called her.

Once she as certain that Gwen is asleep, Estrela made her way back to the castle. When she knocked on the chamber doors, she was surprised to see that Merlin did not answer it, but Arthur.

"Have you sent your servant off for the night?" she asked.

"Something like that."

"May I come in? I have some information that you must hear."

When he looked at her, she knew she had to speak with him. Without his permission, she walked into his chambers and turned to look at him. He did not resist her barging in, instead just letting the door slowly close.

"What is it you want?" he asked, his appearance and voice showing exhaustion and more.

"When you are king, I swear to you that you may marry who you wish. You are not your father. Besides, you are fated to be together."

Arthur scoffed. "And what else does _fate_ say about me? That I give birth to a unicorn? Did Merlin put you up to this? I swear I will have him in the stocks once more-"

"I came of my own volition to give you a simple encouragement and warning: you two _will_ be together, you just need to have patience. _But_, you must be forgiving and understanding of her situations, and you must recognize that all people are flawed. Although she likes him, a crush is all it will ever be. With you, it will be _love_."

She stood and exited his chambers, leaving a very confused man behind her.

"Oh, and Arthur," she continued. "A woman of her breed is rare. Do not waste the gift Fate has given you. Do not waste her presence in your life."

With that, she walked away, her mind heavy with prophesies of a love triangle and betrayal.


	7. Beauty and the Beast

A woman and her servant entered the throne room, but Estrela knew that such a description was far from true.

"Lady Catrina, is it really you?" Uther asked, awe in his tone of voice.

_Merlin_, she said in his mind, _what is a magical creature doing in Camelot posing as a lady of the court?_

"I can hardly believe it myself," the supposed Lady Catrina replied.

_Estrela, what do you mean a magical creature? That is a courtly lady and-_

_You are wrong, my Lord. I can sense that she is a magical creature._

"We had tidings from the North that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders," Uther responded.

_And how can you be sure she is not who she says she is?_

_Is my word not enough?_

"All that you heard was true, my Lord, and worse," Catrina said.

"But your father, the King-"

"Gone, sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I wouldn't have survived had it not been for my faithful servant, Jonas. But we did survive. And we have made it this far."

At that last word she looked at Estrela and stumbled as though she were about to faint.

"Forgive me, my Lord," she continued, "I fear my trials have taken their toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, my Lady. It would be an honor to help you in any way we can."

"A bed for the night would be most welcome."

"Then consider yourselves as our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do."

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

"Gaius!"

Estrela barged into the physician's chambers unannounced while she was supposed to be fetching a snack for the king.

"The Lady Catrina is a magical creature, I am sure of it. So is her servant."

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "Are you positive? These accusations cannot be made lightly."

"I would not jest over a matter such as this. You _know_ that I am not wrong about this, and you know _why_ this is so. It is not possible for me to be wrong, I can sense the familiarity between they and I."

He gave her a solemn look. "What creatures do you think they?"

She sighed. "That, I do not know. However, the Lady Catrina falsehood is shrouded by intricate enchantments. That is the only way she could be disguised so well."

"Then we must be on guard."

As she turned to leave, she remarked, "And Gaius... just as I sensed her, she sensed _me_. I fear what will become of that knowledge."

"You fearing something is no easy feat."

She chuckled. "We all have our own demons. For now, please, do be careful."

"And you as well."

Estrela was serving dinner that night, along with another serving girl.

"Well this is wonderful. Thank you," Catrina said.

"It is an honor. The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as long as anyone can remember," Uther replied.

"My father often spoke of you, my Lord."

"And I will remember him always."

"I'm sorry I never got to meet him," Arthur said.

"I'm sorry too, for the House of Tregor is no more."

"Well no, Catrina, it lives on in you."

"I only wish that were true."

"It is, my Lady. Your courage, your modesty, and you are as you always were. Ever since you were a child."

"I fear I am much changed since then, my Lord."

"Well, yes, it's true. You are far more beautiful now."

Arthur yawned quite awkwardly after his father's remark. "I'm sorry, hard day's training. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course," Catrina said.

"Arthur."

"I should retire myself." Morgana seemed desperate to leave as well.

"Morgana."

"Sire," Estrela spoke up, "Perhaps I could leave the dinner to Castrela? Surely there need not be _two_ servants waiting on two people's meals."

Uther dismissed her and she gratefully made her swift exit.

* * *

Estrela went to speak with Gaius and accidentally interrupted Gaius.

"-she was always very gracious. Oh, Estrela! What can I do for you at this hour?"

"She is too much of a flatterer. She must want something. Riches, the throne, someone's life-"

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Merlin fiercely questioned. "She has been nothing but kind and you have claimed she is inhuman and now a murderer?! Perhaps _you_ are the one with a spoiled heart. What, you worried she is prettier than you? As though that is an epic feat."

Estrela gasped. Her face contorted in rage. "I do not do this out of jealousy! I am concerned for the kingdom and the safety of the people in it. Why would I be jealous of _her_?"

Merlin raised his chin up high. "Because she is more of a woman than you will _ever_ be."

Estrela bit her lip. "If that is how you feel, then... perhaps I am not as cherished a member of your group as I thought I was. G-goodnight."

She turned and walked quickly away, knowing that the sniffles and sobs would come soon enough.

Gaius turned to his ward. "That is no way to speak to her."

"You heard her! What she said was ridiculous!"

"I trust her judgement... And I thought you did too." Gaius sighed. "Now Merlin, I have a job for you."

"Does it ever end?"

"Give this to the Lady Catrina, with my compliments."

"What is it?"

"She'll know what it is."

"But what is it?"

Gaius raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," Merlin relented.

* * *

Estrela knew that Gaius could not be bearing any good news to Uther because of the reluctant way in which he approached the king. What she did not expect, was for Gaius to outright tell Uther that Catrina was a troll. Estrela nearly laughed at the whole ordeal, were it not for the severity of what she was implied. And of course, Uther threatening his oldest living friend was indeed a cause to be frightened.

Gaius gave her a heavy look before leaving. Camelot was in trouble. Its wealth and power were coveted by many, but for a troll to actually have the gall to invade its heart and attack the king? Of course, Uther was in no condition to defend himself from a troll's greedy actions.

May the Triple Goddess save them all.

When Uther called for Gaius the next morning, Estrela could only fear the worst. When she realized a new magical pull was coming from a necklace she had never seen Uther wear before, she knew that things had taken a turn for the worst.

"You called for me, sire?" the physician said as he entered the throne room.

"Ah, Gaius." The king's voice sounded... strange. "You will be delighted to hear that none of the worries you brought to my attention have any truth to them whatsoever."

"Sire?"

"I hope, over time, you will come to see Lady Catrina as she really is."

The pendant on his necklace glowed. Not good.

"Over time?"

"I have asked Catrina to extend her stay indefinitely."

"But-"

"I consider the matter closed, and I hope you show me the courtesy of doing the same."

Gaius bowed and walked away, giving Estrela a look that meant defending Camelot just became much more difficult.

"Oh, Estrela?"

"Yes, sire?"

"You may have the rest of the day off. Catrina and I shall spend it enjoying the view of our kingdom."

_Our_ kingdom. Warning bells were clanging in her head.

"Thank you, your highness."

She bowed and walked away, determined to do something about it. Before she could, a knight told her that the king requested all his staff to meet in the council chambers.

_This bodes nothing but ill..._

Everyone bowed as Uther entered with Catrina by his side. "Thank you all for coming," Uther announced. " You are n doubt wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light and love. It gives me the greatest pleasure to inform you that the houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor."

Everyone applauded, but Estrela and many others shared looks of confusion as they did so. When she looked at Gaius, they shared a look of horror. Catrina whispered something in his ear, which made him announce that the wedding would take place the next day!

"This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning, and a new queen for all here in Camelot. I could not hope to have made a better match."

Catrina's face began to shift and Estrela did not have to look to know it was Merlin's magic taking a toll on her. Estrela smirked until she saw Jonas watching Merlin chanting.

"I hope you will all share in our joy. Thank you."

Uther and Catrina left the room and as everyone else left, Estrela went to the physician's chambers to warn Merlin.

"Where are you going?" Gaius called from the chamber.

"To see Arthur!" Merlin replied.

_My Lord, wait!_

Merlin paused and looked at Estrela's form across the hallway.

_Estrela, I-_

_We do not have time. Jonas, Catrina's servant, saw you performing magic. I must go inform Gaius of this as well. If she can resist your magic, she is a powerful foe indeed. Now go, do what you must. Gaius and I will think of our own plan._

Estrela walked past him and into the physician's chambers.

"Gaius, changing my form will do nothing, so what can we do?"

"I am afraid Merlin is our only hope."

* * *

When Jonas appealed to Merlin, acting as though he were a victim, Merlin did not trust him. However, Merlin did trust that what Jonas said was true, and went to her hovel anyway, desperate to try something. He was trapped and out of Estrela's telepathic reach.

* * *

Estrela felt her heart go cold when Uther and Arthur entered the throne room and faced two thrones.

_Come on Merlin, if you're going to do something, do it now!_

Catrina entered and the amulet glowed as Uther looked at her. He was in a trance, staring at Catrina.

"My Lords, leaders and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient rite of handfasting, the union of Uther Pendragon and Lady Catrina of Tregor. Is it your wish, Uther, to become one with this woman?"

"It is."

"Is it your wish, Catrina, to become one with this man?"

"It is."

"Do any say nay?" The priest paused. "With this garland, I do tie a knot and by doing so bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity."

"I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself."

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife."

The chamber doors opened and Merlin entered, too late to change the fate of Camelot.

* * *

Estrela awoke to guards searching every corner and soon discovered that the king has ordered Merlin's arrest.

She walked into the throne room and saw Catrina and Uther sitting at their thrones. Arthur walked in to give a report.

"I fear he may have slipped through our net," Arthur said.

Estrela felt a knot in her chest unravel.

"You're very quick to give up the chase," Catrina accused.

"That is because I know my quarry is long gone."

"How can you be so certain?" the king questioned.

"Well, despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid. He must have got wind that we were looking for him and left."

"Outwitting your army in the process?"

"It appears so."

"I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you."

"When I led the army, they did."

"We don't even know if he's still in Camelot. Could be anywhere."

"And that's a good enough reason to give up?"

"No, I'm not. It's just that I believe our resources-"

"I've heard enough of your excuses!" Uther interrupted. "We both have. I want the boy found."

Arthur bowed. "Sire. My Lady."

_Arthur, I hope you have protected the boy._

Arthur came to them to report once more, but Uther instead had a declaration to make.

"There is something important that I- _we_ wish you to address. For too long, the people have had it easy. They've grown fat off our indulgence of them."

"How so?"

"We provide peace, protection, food. They give us very little in return."

"Most of the people are poor, they survive on the few crops they're able to grow."

"That is what they would have us believe."

"It's what I _see_ every day."

"We are introducing a new tax."

"The people must pay for the sanctuary that Camelot provides."

"You can't! The majority are barely able to get by as it is."

"Those who refuse to pay it will be arrested and publicly flogged."

Arthur paused. "We've lived this way for years, you've never suggested anything like this before."

"Maybe not to you, but the king confided in me that he's been considering this for some time, haven't you."

The amulet glowed.

"Yes, I have," Uther dutifully responded. "You are to begin the collections at once."

Before Arthur could leave, the king continued, "Oh, and Arthur, find me a new servant. Catrina does not like the greedy look in this one's eyes." He gestured toward Estrela and she looked affronted.

Uther turned to her and said, "You are dismissed from your position in the royal household."

Tears filled her eyes. "But, sire, you have never-"

"Leave. Now."

Estrela bit her lip and walked away, giving a look at Arthur that made his heart ache for the poor girl.

"Dismissed? Surely Uther has gone wild," Morgana raved, pacing around her chambers in anger. "How could he-"

"Morgana, it is done. We cannot change Uther's mind, not while Catrina has her grip on them. Besides, some time off would be nice." Estrela sadly smiled. "I will be fine, my friend. Just, please, be careful around Catrina and Jonas."

She grabbed Gwen's hand. "Both of you."

With that, she left.

_Merlin, I have faith you will succeed in revealing Catrina for what she truly is._

* * *

After they broke the enchantment on Uther, life in Camelot began to return to normal. The very next day, Estrela was summoned by the king.

"My liege, you sent for me?"

"I dismissed you while under a _creature's_ enchantments. In good health and free thought, you must know that you are hereby reinstated to your position in the royal household."

Estrela smiled and bowed. "Thank you, sire."

As Estrela left the room, Merlin tried to catch her.

"Estrela, about what I said at first, about Catrina being better than you-"

She turned to him, her eyes still showing how his comments had stung. "I know you were just as caught up in the magic as the rest of the people were." She sighed. "Please, just listen to me in the future."

Biting her lip, she patted his cheek and walked off, leaving a still guilty warlock behind her.


	8. The Witchfinder

Estrela had been tending to the king's chambers all morning. When she finally entered the throne room, her heart stopped at what Uther said.

"Stronger methods are called for. Send for the witchfinder."

Estrela recognized other people talking, but it was as though the world around her went fuzzy, her mind repeating that awful name over and over again.

_Witchfinder._

Though she was not a witch nor a sorcerer, Magic and she were still connected.

_May the Triple Goddess save us all. Morgana, Merlin, Gaius, myself... These next few weeks will be a terror many could not even imagine._

She could not sleep that night, so when a neighing horse carting a cage arrived, she knew the witchfinder was here.

That morning she tended to Uther as normal, but her hands were shaking as she did so. The witchfinder seemed to notice this as well.

"Come to my chambers when the king does not need you."

Her heart felt as though it stopped.

Uther dismissed her immediately to go to Aredian. She gulped with fear as she walked down the hallways. She entered and sat down across from him, well aware that her life could be at stake.

"Tell me, when did you arrive in Camelot?" Aredian began.

"A little less than a year ago."

"And why did you come here?"

"My family was all gone and I ran into Merlin. He offered to take me with him, back to Camelot, and I accepted."

"Ah, well, I am very sorry to hear of that. Tell me, do you know that sorcery is practiced in Camelot?"

"I did not."

"Then you have been blind as well."

She bristled but did not reply to his accusation. "I remembered that I have not changed the king's sheets yet. If I may, I should go do that."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Yes, go. I have all the information I need."

She walked as quickly as she could to get away from that wretched man.

* * *

Estrela felt sick as she heard the witnesses describe their visions. She knew that no one had done them, yet here were honest people describing an evil sorcerer.

"The sorcerer stands in this very room."

The audience gasped and Estrela's hand went to her heart.

"The boy, Merlin!"

Estrela's eyes filled with tears, until Arthur seemed to find it ridiculous. She had to hide a nervous chuckle when Arthur replied with "Merlin?" as though such a dunce could never be capable of such things. "You can't be serious."

"Merlin?"

Estrela had never heard Uther speak to Merlin or ask permission from him before then.

She could only shudder as she heard destruction from Gaius's chambers, knowing that his life's work was being ruined by imbeciles. When she saw Gaius being led to the dungeons, she bit her lip.

_Good luck, my friend. May the Triple Goddess take kindness on your suffering._

Next was Morgana, and Estrela's worry doubled when she saw the witch being taken for questioning. She returned unharmed, but Estrela felt despair pool in her stomach. Whatever this monster of a man had planned, it was far from over.

When Gaius was brought forward, Estrela could not hold back a stray tear that scurried down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"Confess. Confess!"

The witchfinder yelled that one word over and over at the old physician until Estrela was ready to scream at him. Gaius took one look at Merlin and turned back around.

"I am a sorcerer, sire," Gaius announced. Estrela gasped at it, but he continued. "I am responsible for conjuring the smoke." His voice broke. "I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot. The goblin, the faces in the well, I..."

_Please, just stop speaking. I want to wake up now._

"I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth."

Uther stood at that. How could that dense buffoon not see that the poor old man had been tortured, that he was confessing merely to save himself from future pain?!

"You've betrayed me, Gaius," the king spoke, "Betrayed your friends, but above all, you have betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you... to death."

_No. No!_

"The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire!" the witchfinder announced. "He shall be burned at the stake tomorrow at dawn. Bear witness and heed this lesson!"

Gaius was dragged away and Estrela felt the situation's tension lessen until Merlin stepped forward.

"You're a liar," Merlin accused.

He went to attack the witchfinder, but Arthur intercepted him.

"Guards!" Uther called.

"I'll deal with this," Arthur replied.

"You're a liar!" Merlin called over all the commotion.

Even as the people filed out of the throne room, the tension did not fade. Uther crumpled in his chair when everyone else had left, and yet Estrela felt no mercy. He had sentenced his friend to death. She was wrong about him, he had no good in him.

* * *

Merlin approached Estrela and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hidden alcove.

_I have a plan to save Gaius. _She heard his voice in her mind.

_What will you do?_

_Anything. Please, just trust me._

_Merlin, you must be careful, the witchfinder-_

"Merlin!" Gwen yelled for him in the hallway.

He popped his head out of the alcove. "What?" he whispered.

"He won't let go, he won't stop. The witchfinder's questioning Morgana again. I'm worried, Merlin. She's close to breaking point."

The two talked for a few seconds longer, but Estrela was lost in her mind. She was not ready to lose two friends. When Merlin left to do Triple Goddess knows what, she held tight to Gwen as the two sobbed in a hallway of Camelot.

Merlin made her assist in researching what the flower he saw was. She found out it was belladonna, and the trio went to a jeweler's home where they found out that he was selling belladonna eyedrops that Aredian had given him. He confessed to being a victim to Aredian's cruelty, and although Estrela was not wanting to believe he was innocent, she let it slide.

There were more important people they had to worry about.

Dawn came and Merlin was not back from his secretive trip. Estrela and Gwen were huddled together, staring at the sun rising. They knew it was too late, but perhaps not too late to delay the execution. Estrela smirked when Gwen offered to delay Arthur. She ran to take her place beside Uther to watch the execution, but found he had left the balcony. Apparently, he could execute his friend, but he still had the gall to not watch him die.

Estrela finally felt the tension come to a climax when Arthur halted the execution and called for an immediate trial. Merlin stood before the king, shaking in his boots.

"Sire," he began, "the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eyedrops."

He gave the bottle to Uther, who replied, "And you bought this Belladonna from this man?"

The women nodded.

"Where did you get it from? Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here."

"The witchfinder, he gave them to me."

"Did he tell you what it was for?"

"No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burned at the stake."

"How do you answer to these accusations?" Uther asked Aredian.

"They are absurd. The boy has clearly concocted these lies in the hopes of saving his master."

"Then you won't mind if we search your chambers."

"Silence! You have no authority here."

"Father!" Arthur interjected, "Let's settle this once and for all. If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth in what he says..."

"I have nothing to hide," Aredian proclaimed.

Arthur led the guards to Aredian's room and they searched it, finding amulets and Belladonna potions in a cabinet. Estrela knew it was Merlin's doing when a toad came out of Aredian's mouth, but she could not hold the smirk back watching it happen.

When Morgana was threatened, Estrela held her breath until she saw the witchfinder fall and knew he was dead. Finally, everyone in Camelot could breath once more.

When she found the time, she ran to Gaius and embraced him, crying.

"I feared for you, my friend. I regret not being able to help you. I am just so relieved that you are alive."

Gaius allowed a tear to fall as he petted her hair in a fatherly manner. Despite his pain, Estrela knew that somehow, they would all make it out alright.


	9. The Sins of the Father

It was a routine knighting ceremony until an unknown soldier marched into the throne room. He threw down his gauntlet directly at Arthur's feet, and the dumb fool decided to accept the challenged. When the fighter revealed his identity, he was actually a _she_ who went by the name of Morgause.

Estrela felt dread settle in her heart. The name "Morgause" meant the downfall of Camelot, the one threat to Albion's safety and well-being. She needed to warn Merlin of this woman's power. At least, she intended to, but she could not catch Merlin before the battle took place.

Arthur was very kind and merciful in fighting Morgause, and yet she held her sword at his chest. They spoke and then the challenger left. Uther gave his son a look of disappointment and exited the arena.

The next day, Estrela saw how Morgana wore a healing bracelet that seers wore and knew, somehow, that is was a gift from Morgause. The dangerous woman was oddly kind to all in Camelot. Somehow, that kindness made Estrela more nervous.

Of course, when Arthur mentioned wanting to know how she knew his mother, Uther exploded. Estrela had heard from Nimueh's rants the true nature of Arthur's birth. He had something to hide from his son, should he want to remain in good favor with his son. Estrela also knew that Arthur would go anyway. Unlike his father, he was a man of his word.

She expected no less nobility from the Once and Future King.

* * *

"Sire, Merlin has gone missing I fear Arthur has left as well," Gaius announced to the king.

When a check to Arthur's chambers revealed that Gaius's prediction was correction, Uther pitched a fit. He sent out a search party, but knew it would be of no use. The two men were long gone.

Estrela visited Gaius in his chambers. "Gaius, you know who Morgause is."

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"She took a liking to Morgana. What is her relation to Morgause?"

Gaius continued working, ignoring Estrela.

"Morgana is Uther's child, so-"

"How do you know such a thing?"

"Ah, so now you answer. Nimueh spoke of Uther's hypocracy often, including the whole Gorlois ordeals. She also spoke of Morgana's mother and rightful father having a child that Nimueh partially raised..."

She trailed off and gave Gaius a scathing look. "I don't suppose Morgause could be Morgana's half-sister, could she?"

Gaius looked down. Estrela sighed and bit her lip.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,' then."

Estrela turned and left, frustrated at the physician's secrecy.

* * *

Uther was going over search plans with Leon when Arthur walked in. The cold look in his eyes could only mean one thing.

_The truth of his birth is no longer a secret to him._

"Arthur," Uther breathed in relief. "Where have you been? I have had search parties out looking for you."

Arthur stared at his father, a storm silently brewing in his eyes.

"Arthur."

After a few more seconds of silence, Arthur replied, "I know... what you did to my mother."

Uther paused. "Leave us. No one is to enter."

Leon and Estrela exited the room swiftly. When they heard Arthur shout at his father and then it go silent, they shared a look of concern. When Merlin ran to them and Leon intercepted them, all it took was Merlin's shout of "They're going to kill each other!" for Leon to relent. The three entered just in time to see Arthur about to strike, and Merlin appealed as best he could to the prince.

"Arthur, don't! I know you don't want to do this."

"My mother is dead because of him!"

"Killing your father won't bring her back. You've lost one parent, do you really want to lose another?"

"Listen to him, Arthur," Uther said.

_Oh shut up._

"Arthur, please," Merlin continued, "Put the sword down."

"You heard what my mother said. After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live? He executes those who use magic and yet he used it himself! You have caused so much suffering and pain. I will put an end to that."

Merlin took a deep breath. "Morgause is-"

"-Trying to force you to kill your own father," Estrela interrupted Merlin, not wishing for the truth to be called a lie any longer. "If your ascent to the throne was through patricide, through a coo, your reign would be disastrous, full of other attempts to overthrow _you_ as you overthrew your father. Camelot would fall. Please, Arthur, do not kill your father."

Her voice softened. "Your mother would not have wanted that."

Arthur held his position a moment longer and inhaled a ragged breath. Slowly, he lowered his arm and allowed his sword to clatter against the floor.

"You," Arthur spoke slowly, enunciating every syllable carefully, "Are not my father."

He looked Uther in the eyes. "I have no father."

Arthur walked away.

A knock late that night was heard against Gwen and Estrela's door. The two shared a confused look and Estrela stood. Of all the people to visit this late at night, Arthur was not one either girl had expected to do so.

"Arthur."

Estrela cocked her head to one side. "What is it you want at this hour, my king?"

Arthur continued staring at the ground. "May I come in? I wish to speak to you."

"Of course."

"Guinevere, may I have a few moments to speak to Estrela in private? It will not take long."

The two girls shared a look. Gwen bowed and said, "Of course, sire."

Once Gwen went through the front door and it shut, Arthur then raised his sights until he was looking Estrela in the eyes.

"You know the truth about my father. About my conception."

Estrela nodded.

"Why did you stop me from killing him?"

"As I said then, if you became king after murdering your father, darkness would consume you and Camelot. Your regret would drive you mad."

"I can never forgive him for what he has done." He paused. "Nor can I continue the persecution of sorcerers when they are clearly not all bad."

Estrela smiled softly. "When you are king, Arthur, once your father has died _not_ by his own son's hands, you can rule differently. You can abolish the magic ban. You can stop the persecution of the innocent. You _will_ be the greatest king the world will ever know. _That_ is why you are my king, not Uther."

Arthur's eyes were misty. Estrela bit her lip before deciding to do something brazen. Quickly, she embraced him and held him tight, relishing the few seconds his shock allowed her to hold him, and then released him.

"Have faith, Arthur. Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise."

She smiled and patted his cheek. "Now, go get some rest. You have had a tiring day."

He mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and 'good night' before leaving the house. Estrela heard the prince and Gwen exchange a few pleasant words (and she knew they were exchanging some looks of desire) before his footsteps sounded, growing quieter and quieter until they faded away altogether.

"What was that all about?" Gwen asked as she closed the house door behind her.

Estrela smirked. "Do not worry, friend. I have no intentions of stealing Arthur from you. My sights are on a different man."

Estrela sighed and paused for a moment, weariness showing itself in the dark circles below her eyes.

"Arthur has a long and hard road ahead of him. He will resent his father always for this. I just hope we can keep Arthur from attempting something rash like that again."

Gwen pursed her lips and nodded in agreement. In silence, the two went to their beds and were wrapped up in their own thoughts, much like the prince in his own chambers.

Camelot would never be the same.


	10. Goodbye

Merlin was on cloud nine and had a jaunty walk to him that day, and for no good reason. Finally, Estrela decided to question the boy. When he walked out of Arthur's room hiding food in a cloth, she raised an eyebrow and cornered him. "Merlin, _what_ are you doing?" she questioned, her arms crossed.

"Oh! Um, I-" He hid the food behind his back.

"And where have you been sneaking off to?"

His eyes darted around, looking for an escape. Her heart settled in what she had feared and her breaths came out ragged and sharp.

"You like someone, don't you."

"You can't tell anyone!" His outburst took her by surprise. She gulped and looked away, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Merlin noticed. "Are you okay?" He reached out to touch her shoulder but his hand was batted away.

"Just go to whatever girl is waiting for you." She gave a scathing look to his other hand that was holding the stolen food. "I'm sure she's just _starving_ for your attention."

With that, Estrela turned and quickly walked away, determined not to let her emotions show. A dumbfounded Merlin was left staring at her fading figure, wondering what on earth he did wrong. Arthur's yell about missing food brought him back to reality, and he made his quick escape to go see Freya.

When Estrela got back to her quarters, she grabbed the nearest item and threw it onto her bed.

"Of course he wouldn't like me! Why would he ever," she sobbed, frantically getting out her travel sack and filling it with her most precious belongings. "Why would he like me when he has all these beautiful and courtly women around him? I'm sure _Morgana_ or _Gwen_ are much more deserving of his affection than _me_."

With that last word she slammed her hands on the bed and turned to look at the mirror. All she could see in it was a sad, lonely creature who would never belong. She tore her eyes away from the mirror, unable to look at herself anymore. "If he knew what I was..."

She took a few breaths and looked at the bag she had packed. Pursing her lips, she picked it up and began walking.

_If I am not wanted, why should I stay?_

Turning around, she took once last glance at the grand castle in the distance.

_Goodbye..._

* * *

Merlin knew something was wrong with the day, but he could not find it in himself to care enough and think about it. That is, until he heard the king grumbling to Arthur during dinner.

"My servant will be fired! She simply did not show up to work today!" Uther complained.

Merlin's eyes darted to the king. Estrela had never missed a day of work, not even when she was sick. "My lord, would you like me to check her house?" Merlin offered.

Uther turned to him. "I already had servants check there. Apparently, her most prized belongings are also missing. I believe she has left Camelot."

Merlin's wine pitcher clattered to the floor.

"You imbecile!"

"Forgive him, father," Arthur quickly responded, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "H-he's... in love with the girl, so it comes as a shock to him."

"I- I'm not-"

Arthur turned to Merlin and sighed. "You may have the rest of the day off to mourn your friend. Go."

Merlin scrambled for the pitcher and shot out of the room, desperate to find her. Before he had a chance to search Camelot for her, the warning bell rang. The creature was loose.

Merlin went to bed sobbing. In one day, he had lost both his best friend and his love. In mourning, he lied down and went to bed. It seemed like only a few seconds before he was woken up.

"Merlin, the prince has called for to be in the throne room in a few minutes!" Gaius exclaimed, jostling the boy out of the bed and on the floor.

"I'm up!"

Merlin dressed hurriedly and ran to the throne room, bursting in, much to Arthur's disappointment.

"_Mer_lin, could you try and not be so late?"

Uther gave Merlin a cold stare before returning his icy gaze to Arthur. "I will not allow you to send out a search party for a _serving_ girl."

"Father! She was your personal servant! She was a friend to many in the castle! Surely our people deserve the same care as any other? What kind of a leader does not care for the person that waits on him hand and foot?!" Tears threatened to fall out of Arthur's eyes. After the ordeal with Morgause, Estrela held a special place in the prince's heart.

Uther sighed. "Despite what you may believe about me, I miss her too," the king admitted, his face drooping in sadness as he looked out the window. "But I simply cannot allow you to waste our resources like that."

Arthur stormed off, determination in his eyes. Merlin followed him back to his room.

"Pack my bags, Merlin. I am going on a search."

"Count me in." Leon stood at the doorway, a hard look in his eyes. When given two questioning looks, he exasperatedly sighed. "She was my friend as well."

The three looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

_Estrela, we're coming for you._

Gwen's basket of clothes clattered to the floor when she saw two red capes and a red scarf appear on horses the next morning. Sprinting, she caught them as they dismounted in the stables. Her heart sank when she realized only three had come home.

"And?"

The illegal search party had returned empty-handed. Arthur and Leon looked at the ground in shame when Merlin said, "We could not find even a trace of her."

Silence.

"She's really gone?" Gwen's voice broke and she hung her head.

Arthur nodded and embraced her as Leon stood loyally beside his prince. Merlin took that as his leave and walked away, knowing he was leaving her in good hands.

Merlin looked exhausted as he entered the physician's chambers. He looked almost as bad as he felt. Seeing his ward's depression, Gaius knew what the answer the his unasked question was. Gaius sniffled as he brewed a potion for a client, attempting to hide his pain in order to support his young friend.

Instead, Gaius and Merlin cried together, the latter mourning two lost friends instead of one.

"Why did she have to leave?" Merlin sobbed, thinking of both girls.

Gaius had no answer. All he could do was rub his ward's back in comfort, the castle in mourning for the lost girl.


	11. The Truth Revealed

More than a year passed since Estrela's disappearance. Most of the castle moved on from her absence. A certain warlock, however, never had a peaceful sleep. Instead, his dreams were nightmares plagued with the worst scenarios of what happened playing on repeat.

_Merlin!_

He woke to a roar inside his head, which could have only come from one creature.

_Kilgharrah?_

_I am almost to the field. Come with me, we haven't much time._

Merlin jumped up and began frantically gathering his wits, not to mention his clothes. Once dressed, he ran down the stairs and out of the castle but halted when he saw the royal guards.

_It might take me a bit._

_If you do not hurry, Albion will be lost!_

Merlin's eyes widened. In all his time with the dragon, he had never heard _fear_ in his voice. Determined, he used his magic to knock out all of the guards and ran to the field.

_Grab a hold of my scales!_

With barely any time to get on, Merlin jolted as the dragon flew away, speeding through the night sky as if his life depended on it.

_Kilgharrah, what is going on?_

_I found her, a female dragon. We formed eggs, but the carrying and delivery were too taxing. My breath alone has kept her alive this long, but I fear only you can save her now._

Before long, the two arrived at a mountain with a large rock sitting on an edge. Quickly, the dragon swiped at the boulder and it fell down the mountain, revealing an opening to a dragon-sized cavern. Once inside, Merlin saw something he never thought he would lay eyes on.

"A dragon egg."

_Three, to be precise._ The dragon's voice had a hint of smugness to it.

Beyond the three eggs was a girl. A very naked girl. "Kilgharrah! Wha-"

_She is a dragonborn, a shapeshifter between a human form and a dragon form. When we met, I thought she was another dragon that had simply been hidden away. We created eggs together, to ensure our race's survival._

Kilgharrah nudged the girl's limp body his his head, a soft whine emitting from him.

_Dragonborns are not meant to carry a dragon's egg, much less three. Their bodies are too weak for that. I have been able to keep her alive, but she reverted back to her natural form after the eggs were delivered. Emrys-_

The dragon bowed, a sight Merlin had never expected.

_Please, heal her. Use however much magic you need. Please, I do not want to be the last of my kind, and the children need a mother._

When Merlin was close enough to see her face, he gasped. There, lying beside the three dragon eggs, was his missing friend. "Estrela," he whispered, stroking her face gently. "A dragon-born?" He turned to the Great Dragon. "She is a magical creature?"

_I will explain dragonborns at a later time. For now, make sure she survives the night._

At that sobering command, Merlin got to work. His hands touching her stomach, he began chanting every healing and strengthening spell he knew until his world grew black and he fainted.

* * *

He woke to the deep rumble of a dragon's chuckle.

_Young Warlock, it is unwise to deplete yourself of so much energy in one time._

Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes, adjusting himself to the world around him until he remembered why he was in the middle of a cave. "Is she alright?" He looked around for her and saw her sleeping beside the three dragon eggs.

_She has survived the night. Her condition is not critical, but SHE should be the one to explain the rest._

Merlin felt someone else enter the psychic conversation. "You do not have to be so rude, Kilgharrah," she mumbled, turning over to face the two males. Dark rings pulled on the skin under her eyes and Merlin then realized just how much she had taxed herself.

"Estrela, _what_ are you?" Merlin asked, his eyes showing his betrayal at her omniscience of her breed.

She sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her torso in comfort. "I am a dragonborn," she began, "created by Nimueh and Balinor when a star dragon died but there was power left in her body. The two foresaw Uther's cruelty toward dragons and created me in the hopes that I would continue the dragon race."

She at the eggs and gently stroked one before letting her hand fall limp and looking down at the ground as a single tear ran down her cheek. "But they did not know that dragonborns are not meant to carry a dragon's eggs. It is too taxing on their body. If not for Kilgharrah's breath and your interference-" she hiccuped. "I would have died."

"Did you do this _just_ to repopulate the dragons?"

"Young Warlock," Kilgharrah boomed, anger seeping through his voice. "I take no pleasure in putting any female dragon through this pain, much less endangering the only dragonborn in existence. Only for the sake of our race did we create the eggs. Furthermore, your feelings are trumped by the need for more dragons. Dragons are invaluable to healing, they-"

"However," Estrela interrupted, her cheeks stained with tears, "We do not even know if the eggs will come out to be dragons. A dragonborn has never successfully given birth before, dying too early on for the eggs to survive."

At that striking comment, all three turned and stared at the eggs with apprehension and fear. Then the Great Dragon spoke with a gentleness Merlin had never heard from it. "If they have inherited their mother's strength, I believe they will not just survive, but thrive in their lives."

He then bent over and _nuzzled_ (Merlin really felt like he was dreaming to see a dragon nuzzle a human) Estrela, causing her to smile softly. She petted his nose and rubbed it against her own nose, giggling quietly as she did. Merlin felt an ugly feeling surface again in his heart, a feeling he had long since thought he would never feel.

"And how did a creature as _wise and all-knowing_ as you not realize she was not a dragon and as such incapable of housing dragon eggs?"

"Young Warlock, she was in dragon form! How was I not supposed to know-"

"I tricked him," she interjected, twidling her fingers together. "I made him think I was a dragon because I knew the dragon race _needed_ to be repopulated and that I was the only way to do so." She sighed and looked up. "I knew the risks."

Merlin's anger only grew. "You knew you would die and you went through with it anyway?!" he yelled, his heart wrenching at the thought of her dying.

She flinched at his outburst and looked to the side. "It's not like I was wanted in Camelot."

_~~Flashbacks~~_

_"Father! She was your personal servant! She was a friend to many in the castle! Surely our people deserve the same care as any other? What kind of a leader does not care for the person that waits on him hand and foot?!" Tears threatened to fall out of Arthur's eyes._

_Uther sighed. "Despite what you may believe about me, I miss her too," the king admitted, his face drooping in sadness as he looked out the window._

_The illegal search party returned empty-handed. Arthur and Leon looked at the ground in shame when Arthur said, "We could not find even a trace of her."_

_"She's really gone?" Gwen's voice broke and she hung her head._

_Gaius sniffled as he brewed a potion for a client, attempting to hide his pain._

_~~Flashbacks Ended~~_

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered. "Gwen. Leon. Gaius. Heck, even Uther... and me."

Merlin looked up at her with tears in his eyes, his anger long dissipated, replaced by the pain he felt when she disappeared. "What would _ever_ make you think that you were not wanted in Camelot? Even _Uther_ misses you."

She looked at the ground. "You had Freya, and I-" She took a breath. "I cannot live around you, knowing that you do not feel the same way toward me..." She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Merlin with shame. "You know when I knew I loved you?" She laughed a half-sob, a sad sound. "The way you looked at me when I sang to Gaius to wake him. Like I was the most beautiful creature in the world."

The air was still and the silence deafening.

"I wanted you to look at me that way again and again. The way you look at Freya."

"Freya died."

Her eyes snapped up to Merlin, shocked at what he just told her. "I'm so sorry." Guilt clouded her eyes. "I should have been there. I'm-" she hiccuped. "I'm so sorry."

With that, she started sobbing uncontrollably. She hid her face in her hands, unable to look at her once-friend. After standing up, he walked over to her and sat down. He wrapped his hand around her shoulders and embraced her, then kissed the top of her head.

"I liked Freya, and it might have been something more, but..." he trailed off and brushed her hair out of her face. "...I think I've just been avoiding how I feel about you. I didn't want to lose our friendship. I can't promise anything, but we can try something."

She looked up at him in amazement. The two stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and would have for longer, but-

"As much as you two want to be around each other," Kilgharrah broke the magical scene before him, his eyes glinting with amusement. "She needs to stay longer and care for the eggs. Dragons need their mother to do so."

Resolve hardened in her eyes as she broke away from Merlin's arms. "of course. I am their mother, and I will care for them. Merlin," she turned to him and placed a soft hand on his cheek. "Someday, I will come back to you, and I will follow you wherever you go. But for now, I have other duties."

Her thumb caressed his cheek for a moment and she whispered to him, "Goodbye for now, my love."

After kissing his cheek, she rose and went back to the eggs, where she lied down beside them and began to cuddle one. Merlin watched her with a forlorn longing in his eyes. "Kilgharrah... would it be too much to ask a ride back to Camelot? I admittedly have no idea where we are." he sheepishly looked around the cave.

The dragon chuckled. "climb aboard, young warlock."


	12. The Coming of Arthur

The group had barely escaped with their lives. Morgana's betrayal and Morgause's takeover of Camelot with her immortal army had left the rag-tag team in shambles, barely able to escape all the dangers in the woods.

When they arrived to the abandoned castle, Gwaine wanted to create a game plan. This was one fight they could not afford to lose, and so his uncharacteristic serious attitude was understandable in such a dire time.

"What shall we do? What is our counterattack?" he questioned the group, looking around to see who would answer him. When no one did, he looked to the prince. "Arthur?"

Arthur could not bring himself to look anyone in the eyes, lost in his own mind. Finally, he responded.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Gwaine's eyes widened in rage. "You don't know? You don't know?! You're the prince! You are mister always-have-a-plan, sir follow-me-in-to-battle. If you don't have a plan, if you don't have a hope, who will? Who can?!"

"I don't know! I don't know what to do!" Arthur yelled, the guilt obvious in his voice. He knew that what Gwaine said was true, but it heard to hear someone else say it out loud.

"_How_ are we supposed to win this, then?" Gwaine yelled back, frustrated at the lack of leadership from the frazzled prince.

A voice from the castle's entrance sounded. "Say please."

The group turned around, weapons drawn, shocked to see a regal-looking woman standing before them in little more than a blanket tied around her body.

Gwaine spoke, "Who are you-"

"Estrela," Merlin breathed, his eyes wide. Arthur was speechless.

"Who?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, who am I, _Mer_lin?" she questioned coyly, her finger drifting carefully on the cave's wall.

Arthur began, "She was-"

"She is the woman who holds my heart," Merlin interrupted, his hands shaking with nervousness after his declaration.

Her eyes went wide, her eyebrows pinched together, and her mouth hung open.

"Your _what_?" Arthur was confused now. His father's former servant-gone-rouge and his current servant were in love? What mushrooms had he been eating?

"The woman who holds his heart," she responded, staring at Merlin while strolling closer to him until their faces were a foot apart.

Her voice sounded in Merlin's head. _"The woman who holds your heart?" Am I really? Freya-_

_-Was simply an infatuation. _Merlin interrupted her. _I meant what I said._

At that, she beamed and leaned forward to steal a sweet kiss from his lips, gently grasping his chin with her hand. Arthur decided he had had enough. "As _sweet_ as this is, we are in serious danger. How is a former Camelot servant going to help us win against an immortal army and two powerful sorcerers?"

"Witches," she corrected.

"What?"

"A sorcerer chooses to learn magic. A witch or warlock, depending on gender, is born with it. Morgause and Morgana are both witches."

"That's possible?" Leon whispered loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled. "Camelot has been many times over saved by a warlock, which is simply the male version of a witch." She turned to Arthur. "You will find that there are many things that are not as they seem. But do not fret, my king. Your allies are more powerful than your foes. Especially-" She raised her chin high, "-now that you have _me_."

"And what can _you_ do against an immortal army and two sor- _witches_?"

She smirked, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"You will see."

Silence. Until Arthur grunted. He had removed the cloth covering the round table, with fortunately the perfect amount of seats at it for everyone to sit down. "Here," Arthur spoke, "Come and join me."

The group gathered at his words, circling the table and each taking a seat. He assisted Gwen into a chair before sitting down, being the last one to do so. "This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot," he said. "A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other." He looked at each person, who had —in their own way —aided him at some point during his life, but especially now, when life seemed darkest.

"They believed in equality in all things, so it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now." Everyone began looking around at each other.

"Without each of you, we would not be here." Merlin and Lancelot shared a secret look.

"My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?"

He looked around and silence was his answer. Just as defeat began clawing its way into his heart, Lancelot stood and said, "You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life: to fight with honor for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build."

Arthur hoped his eyes conveyed to Lancelot his gratitude.

"Even though I was a commoner," Elyan began, "a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur." He stood. "It is now my turn to repay you."

Arthur nodded his head at Elyan. Then, Leon stood. "I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for."

"I think we've no chance." Gwaine spoke up from his seat. Everyone turned to him, aghast. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world." He stood and Arthur let out a tense chuckle and smiled at the rogue's jibe.

"Your enemies are my enemies." Percival stood.

"If you need an old man..." Gaius stood.

"You know the answer." Gwen stood.

Estrela stood. "You have not known me very long, nor have I given you any reason to trust me, but know this: I have faith that you will be the greatest king the world will ever know." She looked Arthur in the eyes. "I will follow you wherever you lead me."

Everyone looked at each other with determination, until they realized Merlin was still sitting. "Merlin," Arthur spoke.

"No, I don't really fancy it."

"You don't have a choice, Merlin."

"Okay." And Merlin stood. The circle was complete. Each looked at one another with a fierce loyalty, and Merlin's swift nod encouraged Arthur to continue with his speech.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need." Arthur looked down. "I'll do something that my father won't approve of."

Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan lined up and kneeled. Arthur approached Lancelot. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." And Lancelot stood.

"Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot." And Gwaine stood.

"Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot." And Percival Stood.

"Arise Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot." And Elyan stood.

"Tomorrow when you fight, you can stand proud, knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has every known."

Merlin and Gwen looked at the four new knights with pride, knowing that, by knighting four peasants (or at least that is what they seemed to be), Arthur was heralding in a new age, one defined by equality and merit rather than inheritance and pride.

Estrela gave Arthur a look of pride akin to a motherly one and a small smile graced her lips. She was right in her beliefs: Arthur was the Once and Future King, and would be the greatest king in all the earth, the one who would unite the world and bring forth the golden age of Albion.

The time was near.

* * *

The group approached the castle, hidden in the bushes and forest nearby. They glanced apprehensively at the one door they could get through and then at the guards above it. It would be a miracle for them to just get through there with their lives, much less unnoticed.

Arthur motioned, and the group began to move.

"Wait!"

Estrela put her arm out to halt the group.

"You will need a distraction to get in the jail undetected."

Arthur huffed, "And what distraction would that be?"

"Arthur, know that I am loyal to you. You are my king. Where you go, I go; your people, my people; your cause, my cause. No matter what, Camelot is the jewel of my eye and I will fight for it until the bitter end. So please-"

She looked at the prince with uncertain eyes.

"Trust me."

Before Arthur could think of a response, she turned and roared something only Arthur and Leon had lived to hear again out of any of the knights: a dragon's roar. Her skin began to bubble and her body began to mutate. Her skin expanded and she grew in size until her skin looked more like midnight-blue scales. Her dress ripped and yet there was no sight of human flesh beneath it. No longer human, a dragon stood in her place. She roared something more fearsome than the last.

Her voice rang in the group's minds. _Go. I will fight off as many of the immortal fighters as I can._

They stared at the dragon until she yelled in their minds once more. _Go!_

They sprung into action, each group going off to do their mission in-mind. When they got to the stairs, Merlin and Lancelot split off from the group.

"Good luck," Arthur grimly whispered.

Estrela was fighting off mercenary after mercenary, but being immortal meant that the amount of soldiers she faced only grew. Her fire was still weak and her body still not fully recovered from her near-death birthing. Yet she fought on.

It worried her when the warning bell rang, but she had to trust that the magical sword Merlin had would be enough. Just when she thought her strength had left her, the knights exploded into nothingness.

Estrela felt her body begin to change forms as her world slowly turned to black.


	13. Ignorance is Bliss

Estrela woke to a blinding light coming from many windows in the room. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was in Camelot, but where exactly, she had no idea. When she saw that she was alone, she reached out for the one person she knew could help her.

_Merlin, where are you?_

It was silent for so long she feared something had happened to them. Suddenly, her chamber doors flew open as Gaius and Merlin entered. "You were asleep for days! We feared you would never wake!"

Merlin tightly embraced her and she gladly returned the strong affection.

"Merlin, please, I need to check up on her."

Gaius shooed away Merlin and approached Estrela gingerly, his hands delicate on her fragile body as he examined her. "My girl," he said, "You have overworked yourself. What I cannot understand is how you have reached such a state of exhaustion."

He gave her his signature questioning eyebrow look and she sighed.

"You know what I am."

"I was present when you were created, child."

She paused for a while, then inhaled deeply and quickly said, "I gave birth to three eggs."

Gaius's eyes widened. "As a dragon?"

"No, I gave birth to eggs as a human," she said, giving him a scathing look. "Of course as a dragon!"

"That is impossible," he whispered.

"Apparently not."

"It weakened you severely. The process for three eggs weakens a dragon, much less a halfling. And then to transform back so soon and fight an immortal army..."

She bit her lip. "I just wanted to help. I am supposedly _destined_ for great things. Might as well do it while I can."

Looking around the room, she sighed and gave him a wry smile. "Now tell me, why would the king allow a dragonborn to sleep in the cozy chambers of Camelot when there are plenty of dungeons for _things_ like me?"

"You are not a _thing_, you are a person," he said firmly. "Furthermore, the king is ill after Morgana's betrayal. Arthur has taken over his responsibilities and is king in everything but title."

"Why hasn't Arthur sentenced me, then?"

"My child, do you not recognize that you were key in saving Camelot?! Arthur has had doubts about magic for some time, but after your valiant contribution to the fight, why would he?"

Before having a chance to continue, a knight entered the room. "The king wishes to speak to... _her_ immediately."

Gaius turned to her. "You have nothing to worry about, Estrela. He is not his father."

She smiled softly at him. "That is why he is my king, not the man blinded by sorrow and guilt."

She proudly stood and slowly marched toward the throne room, feeling as though each step was bringing her closer to her inevitable pyre. When she entered the throne room, Arthur perked up and dismissed everyone.

"_What_ are you?" His voice rang loudly and it vibrated with power.

"I am a dragonborn, my king. I was created by a High Priestess of the Old Religion named Nimueh and a Dragonlord named Balinor. Together, they performed a complex magical spell that meshed together the bodies of a dying dragon and a weak baby. Since the dragon's soul had already left its body, my soul was free to control both. I am a shapeshifter of sorts, if you will."

Her eyes met his and she spoke with determination. "But I use my gift only for good: to defend, never attack; to aid, never hinder; to love, never hate. I am loyal to you, The Once and Future King; to Emrys; to Camelot; and to everything noble and pure that you stand for. I believe that you will do great things, and I wish to be a part of bringing along the golden age of the world."

Arthur gave her a piercing look. "And why would I believe that you cannot wield magic, that you have not enchanted Merlin or any others?"

"You saw me transform. Dragons have their own gifts, but using any magic spell as we please is not one of them. If it were, your father would not have kept a dragon under Camelot for twenty years. And why would I _ever_ enchant Merlin? Why would you think that?"

"He fought desperately for your life once the immortals and Morgause were defeated."

At her questioning look, he continued. "Merlin confessed that he loved you when you came upon us in the castle, but that confession was nothing in comparison to how he described what you meant to him when we were deciding what to do with you. He said that if you died, so would he."

She gasped and raised her hand to her heart.

"I gather you were unaware of his feelings, which means that you could not have possibly enchanted him. Estrela," he sighed, "Everyone knows you can turn into a dragon. Many saw it with their own eyes, and the rest believe the words of others. I cannot simply allow you to reside here. That would be breaking the law and-"

"Then change the laws."

Arthur was taken aback, so she used his surprised silence to say more.

"You are king in all but title now, so claim your throne, retire your father, and change the laws. You have the power to make a difference, my king. Do not waste the precious gift you have been given."

"No one would ever go for such a change."

"If you fought hard enough, they would."

"Some are too firm in their beliefs."

"This is a kingdom, not a democracy. You have the final say. Your word is law."

"I am not a dictator! I cannot simply rule as I please! I must follow tradition-"

"And what if those traditions are wrong?! You wish to marry a commoner, so do so! No one can dispute the king. You wish to make magic legal? Then do so! You wish to allow me to stay in Camelot, then do so! _You_ have the power. Use it."

Arthur sighed. After a moment's pause, he turned away. "You may stay in Camelot, for the time being, but you will not be reinstated as my father's servant."

She chuckled. "I was actually hoping to assist Gaius in his herbal remedies and research. Someday, I hope to take over for him, here in Camelot, if there is a place for me."

At that last phrase, she looked at him carefully.

"Estrela, you have made a place for yourself. You are under my protection. Just... do not make me regret that."

She bowed and smiled at him. "Thank you, my king."

With that, she walked away, a soft smile on her face.

She arrived at Gaius's chambers, her heart overwhelmed with emotions. When she entered, Merlin was cleaning the leech tank and Gaius was no where to be found.

"Where is Gaius?" she asked.

"He was summoned by Arthur to speak with him privately."

She grimaced. "Then I suppose it is about what to do with me."

Merlin's head whipped around, his hands stopping their work and his attention focused solely on her. His eyes flashed. "I will not allow any harm to come to you, Estrela."

"My Lord, you cannot say things such as that. You are loyal to Arthur, not to me-"

"And why can't I be both? Loyal to you and to Arthur?"

"If you must choose between us, _please_, choose him. I am not worth overturning Fate."

His eyes narrowed. "Never say that. You are worth everything and more to me."

She smiled at his response. "Arthur told me you felt as though if I died, so would you." Looking up at him, she blushed and bit her lip. "Is that true?"

This time, it was his turn to blush. His ears were redder than his scarf. "Y-yes. It's alright if you don't feel the same way-"

He stopped speaking when he saw her jerk, her eyes wide. Her eyes ablaze, she marched over to him and grasped his shirt, smashing her lips against his. After the initial shock wore off, his hands gently landed on her hips. All too soon for him, she leaned back and parted from him.

Smirking, she said, "Is that a good enough indication of how I feel?"

He smiled with a mischievous look in his eyes and replied, "I'm not sure. Perhaps you should do it again, for clarification."

The two resumed their make-out session, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the shorter chapter, I just wanted to go ahead and get something out there. Have fun reading, my lovelies! Also, um, I kinda wish there were more comments, just so I can tell people like this and hear people's ideas about things. Anyways, have a wonderful day!


	14. Evil has Woken

The warning bells woke the two lovers from their position on the bench. They had been up late again, talking as they did every night, and this time had fallen asleep on the bench outside Gwen and Estrela's house. On a different day, they would have woken to the soft light of sunrise and groggily made their way about the morning.

This day was different.

It was still dark outside and the warning bell was a clear indication that something was not right. The two sprang into action, Estrela following Merlin to Arthur's chambers. They ran into the round table knights (that being Sirs Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, and Leon) in a hallway and stopped them.

"What happened?"

"Morgana escaped."

Estrela gasped and Merlin's eyes narrowed. Morgana had been held prisoner for three excruciating weeks as the council tried to decide her fate after her betrayal of Camelot. Morgause had escaped in a flurry of fire, but Merlin prevented Morgana from escaping by using his magic to trap her in magic-resistant chains. The one good thing that came out of this dilemma was that the dragon sited aiding Camelot was long since accepted as a benevolent dragon that banded with the round table and then went back to its home. Arthur's dumb excuse was accepted by the even-dumber council.

"Morgause," Estrela growled, her eyes wide at the realization. "Only she would be able to break the bonds entrapping Morgana. We must be careful in our hunt for two powerful sorceresses."

_And now that she knows my secret,_ Merlin said in her mind.

"We don't have a moment to lose."

The group joined the search party Arthur was creating outside of Camelot's border. As Arthur's servant, Merlin would accompany Arthur through the forest, alongside his five most trusted knights. A few other groups of knights would also patrol the forest, but many were stationed around Camelot to protect it.

Estrela approached Arthur from behind once the plans were made. "Arthur."

He turned to face her.

"I will stay and defend Camelot if need be," she stated.

His eyebrows pinched together. "No, your secret-"

"-Is not as important as Camelot's safety," she interjected.

His gaze was heavy, but he saw the determination in her eyes. He sighed and ceded, warning her to not shift unless she absolutely must. After a swift nod, she turned around and marched to a spot behind the guards at the entrance to Camelot.

It would be a long night.

After two weeks of searching, the search parties came back empty-handed, with Camelot safe and sound. However, something was missing. When Merlin arrived at Gaius's chambers, he realized that Estrela had not been there to greet him.

"Gaius, where is Estrela?" His voice held concern.

Gaius gave him a grave look. "She told me only that her family was in danger and she must protect the dragonkind from the likes of Morgause and Morgana."

Merlin's eyebrows pinched together. "I didn't know she had family."

"That's the curious thing: she doesn't. She was created by Nimueh and Balinor using a dying dragon's body, but as far as biological _ancestors_, all I know of are dead dragons related to the one that she was created from. _Children_, however..."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Her children," he whispered, his mind racing with possible ways Morgause and Morgana could threaten three dragon eggs.

Gaius nodded somberly. "You must not delay. She will need your protection and help, I am sure of it."

Merlin nodded and turned around, anxious to get to her. When he explained to Arthur the situation, he was given however much time he needed to help Estrela in defending the few dragons left on the earth. With a haste goodbye to his knight friends, Merlin set off to her last known location.


	15. Revelations

Merlin tried everything: a tracking spell, a spell to follow her footsteps, a location spell... anything and everything he could think of to find her. No matter what he did, she was no where to be found. Using his mind, he called out for her, but he got no response. It felt as though he had searched all of the land Camelot owned, going to every hideout he knew of, including the cave he found her in with Kilgharrah, but it was to no avail.

Wherever she was, she (or her captors, he added grimly) did not want to be found. With a heavy heart, he returned to Camelot.

He returned to chaos. Knights were stationed outside the town and at the citadel's entrance. Passing by the guards, Merlin nodded at them and they returned the nod. Everyone knew who Merlin was. He entered Gaius's chambers to find Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, and the few knights that knew Estrela all waiting eagerly. Gaius raised his eyebrow and Merlin shook his head in response.

Gwaine's face fell and everyone but Arthur looked down in disappointment and concern. The Crown Prince's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "Morgana," he growled.

"I'm afraid so, Sire," Gaius replied.

"How will we find her?"

At this, Gaius turned to look at Merlin. When he realized everyone was looking to him for an answer, he bit his lip. "Estrela," he said, "is a powerful woman, is half dragon, and has the Great Dragon protecting her and her children. I have every confidence that she will be okay."

Arthur and Leon's eyes widened.

"The Great Dragon lives?" Leon whispered in a silent terror.

Merlin sighed. "It's time I told you. I am a dragonlord. I ordered Kilgharrah to cease his attack on Camelot and to never attack it again, so we are safe from him."

Gaius was shocked at Merlin's bravery, but Arthur inhaled sharply and sent an accusatory glare at his manservant. "Why did you not stop him before he caused any damage? Are you a sorcerer? Why- what-"

"Magic is not evil. If I could have stopped it earlier, I would have. Unfortunately, a dragonlord only gets his or her power to control dragons when... when the parent who was a dragonlord dies. Once Balinor died, I-" He sniffled and looked down. "I was able to use my powers."

"So the _sorcerer_-"

"-is, _was_ my father."

Arthur and Merlin held eye contact for a long time until the prince said, "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me while you're being truly honest?"

Merlin hesitated.

"_What,_" Arthur spat.

"M-magic is not good or evil, it is simply a tool to be used, like a sword. It can kill, but it can protect, so-"

"Just spit it out, _Mer_lin."

Merlin shut eyes his and quickly stuttered, "I-I have m-magic."

The group stared at Merlin as though his head had just fallen off. Arthur shut his mouth and clenched his jaw. Without a word, he stormed out of Gaius's chambers, slamming the door behind him. Leon bit his lip and followed, stopping in front of Merlin and giving him a glance over, assessing him as he would anyone he mistrusted.

Each person filed out one-by-one, each looking at Merlin as though they had never met him before, until Lancelot and Gaius were all who remained. Lancelot cleared his throat. "I declared my loyalty to Arthur, but if I must choose, you know who my loyalty truly lies with. I am indebted to you, Merlin. I am your soldier, first and foremost."

Merlin's eyes snapped to meet Lancelot's determined gaze, narrowing his eyes at the knight. "Promise me this one thing."

"Whatever you wish, as long as it is a noble pursuit, will be fulfilled."

"Never betray Arthur, not even for me." Merlin's shoulders sagged. "I'm not worth it."

Lancelot placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin, you are worth everything and more. But you have my word, I will not betray Arthur so long as he remains the good man he has proven himself to be."

Lancelot left after that, leaving Gaius with the closest thing to a son he had ever had.

"Merlin," his voice softly rang, "My boy, are you alright?"

Merlin raised his gaze to Gaius, and for the first time that night, allowed himself to show his true emotions. A tear slipped down his cheek and he cracked a broken smile. "Guess I should start packing, huh." His lips quivered. "I'm not gonna be here much longer. At least, not alive."

He hiccuped and fell into the physician's arms, sobbing into his shoulder as he released all the pent-up emotions of the past years.

Merlin woke to Gwen gently shaking Merlin. "Merlin, Arthur has summoned you. Everyone who was there when you- revealed your uniqueness is there too."

Merlin was wide awake and shaking with fear as he dressed with Gwen waiting in Gaius's room. When he walked out of it, she took his arm and patted him gently, gripping his hand and squeezing it encouragingly. "Whatever happens, we're there for you."

The determination in her eyes reassured him and he nodded at her. They reached the doors to the throne room and opened them. Inside, Arthur sat on the throne with the knights standing by his side and Gaius behind him.

"Enter." Arthur's voice was clipped and in an instant Merlin knew Arthur has made his decision. Gwen let go of Merlin and joined Gaius behind the throne where Arthur motioned for her to stand. Arthur stood himself and pointed at the floor in front of him. "Kneel." His voice is sharp and commanding, leaving no room for disagreement.

Merlin did as told, kneeling in front of Arthur with his head hung.

"Merlin, you have used magic in Camelot, breaking the ancient laws of our land. Tradition and law state that you shall be executed."


	16. The Story of My Life

_"Merlin, you have used magic in Camelot, breaking the ancient laws of our land. Tradition and law state that you shall be executed."_

Gwaine jumped in front of Merlin. "Merlin is good, screw whatever you believe about magic! If Merlin has magic, then magic and all its users cannot be evil, because there's no way _in hell_ that he would ever betray you."

Lancelot joined Gwaine. "I have known about Merlin's magic since I watched him defeat the griffon. He is the bravest man I have ever known, risking his life daily by just existing as himself in Camelot, and yet he stays to protect _you_. Merlin is good."

Percival followed Lancelot, then Elyan, then Gaius, then Gwen. Leon sighed and turned to Arthur, his eyes pleading with the Pendragon heir. "Sire, I am loyal to you. But, is Merlin not also?"

Arthur's gaze was unwavering as he stared at Merlin. His eyes softened. "If I truly wanted you dead, I would have informed my father. I just-" He gulped. "I need time to process, and I want the truth. _All_ of it."

Merlin's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "That will take some time, sire."

"Then we haven't a moment to spare. Each morning, you all will report to my chambers before sunrise and I expect an explanation of everything, including every time Merlin used m- used his gift."

Arthur paused.

"It would not bode well for anyone to reveal any information about what is discussed to anyone outside of this room, or to discuss things without everyone present. For now, it will be our secret."

He turned and strutted away, his cape billowing behind him. Merlin felt as though he could not breathe. Estrela was gone, everyone he cared for knew about his magic, and Arthur wanted a detailed list of all the times he used magic in Camelot. His life was officially over.

They met each morning before the sun woke, all wide-eyed at the prospect of hearing the tales of Camelot's unsung hero. Merlin recounted tales of confusing dragons and malicious witches, of disloyal knights and plotting trolls, of maleficent fae and peaceful druids, of a murdered lover and an unknown father. Merlin spilled his life's stories out his mouth and seared it into the brains of his friends, trusting them with more knowledge than he could ever dream of telling someone.

When Freya was mentioned, Arthur hung his head at his hand in her demise.

"But what of Estrela?" Gwen asked, concerned about her friend's place in his heart.

Merlin paused. "They're different. Freya, I would have left Camelot for, to live a life unknown, where I would be happy but watch the world perish around me. Estrela... Estrela would never allow me to ignore my destiny. She cares much more about the fate of the world than her own. Freya believed in my goodness, but Estrela believes in _me_. I could not choose between the two if asked, but know that I love Estrela more than I could say."

Gwen seemed satisfied at his words and mutely nodded her head.

Arthur didn't speak at all during this time, opting to instead rest his head on his hand and stare contemplatively at the bowl across the room. His jaw clenched every time Merlin mentioned using magic, making his jaw tired by the time he got to breakfast each morning.

It took weeks to explain everything, to go over each detail, and-most importantly-to make sure everyone understood that magic was not evil. They had fallen into a routine of storytime in the morning, until the weeks turned into months and Merlin ran out of stories to tell.

"-and the last time I used magic was yesterday, to polish Arthur's armor."

The prince turned an incredulous eye toward his manservant. "My _armor_? You are risking your life to polish my armor?"

Merlin gaped and then internally fumed. Of course, the prat wouldn't comment on the heavy topics, but would gladly ridicule his manservant at the first chance. He recovered and replied, "You honestly think anyone can get it as sparkly as I do _without_ magic?"

Arthur sputtered. Their bickering put everyone at ease, knowing that things would be okay if the two continued bickering.

"What do we do with this knowledge, Merlin?"

Or not.

Arthur continued, "I mean, what _can_ we do? My father, however wrong or right he has been, is still the king. Besides, magic... magic has taken a lot from me. I am unsure I can trust it, even knowing all the good you have done with it."

Merlin's heart sank, but he was determined to change Arthur's mind. The world would suffer if he couldn't. Then, he had an idea.

"What if I showed you a gentler side to dragons? I could prove my power over them to you to put your mind at ease, and I could allow you to witness a dragon hatching."

"Can I come?" Gwaine interjected.

The group laughed, happy to have something to laugh at. Merlin's face turned serious.

"It is a very sacred ritual. I only invite Arthur because of his destiny's importance, and thus the importance of him recognizing magic as not bad- it's not good, either, it just _is_."

"And how would you show me? Where is a dragon egg?"

Merlin bit his lip. "Estrela, in her dragon form, created three new dragon eggs and they can only be hatched by me. If we could find her..."

The room felt stifling. Assuming she was alive, assuming she wasn't captured and tortured, assuming they could find her, assuming they could persuade her to allow her children's birth to become a spectacle, then _maybe_ Arthur would change his mind. A lot of speculation for not much probability.

Arthur stood. "Then we must find her. If not because she is a friend who Camelot owes a debt to, then because... this might be your only chance to change my mind."


	17. Silence on the Battlefield

They set out the next morning before dawn, with only a note to explain their disappearance. Arthur knew that his father, if in his right mind, would never allow their traitorous mission, so he left a note saying that he wished to go on a hunting trip and take some knights and servants with him. Hopefully, that would be enough to protect their true mission. If not, Gaius was staying behind to keep an eye on the king, just in case he decided to do something stupid (which would be expected of Uther).

They trudged through the silent town and outside Camelot's protective walls with a foreboding feeling that when they returned, it would not look as peaceful as now. Arthur especially felt wrong, after all his training from his father, he was lying to him, seeking out a magical being, and promising not to harm it. His heart was torn between his training and his instinct to trust, to give them a try. The prince knew he had a tough decision to make, and that it must be made with the upmost caution.

The sun made its daily journey across the sky and the group felt disheartened when they realized they had no idea where they were going. Merlin decided to lead the way, opting to hope that Fate would lead him where he needed to go. To her. They trudged on, hoping for a miracle.

Neither of them were the woman he was looking for. After searching for days, Fate must be playing tricks on them. The party heard two familiar female voices and hid, knowing to be seen was to die. When Merlin sneaked a peek to confirm who the two women were, he saw Morgana and Morgause struggling to carry a heavy blanket.

"How-" Morgana started, having to pant between words, "Are _unhatched_\- dragons- going to- help us, sister?"

Morgause was equally struggling, holding one hand up in the air to keep a protective barrier around them.

"We will find a dragonlord and hatch them, or at least use them as leverage."

"That blood bond doesn't feel so great now, does it?"

Morgause turned a sharp eye at Morgana. "That was for our mutual benefit. If one of us falls, the other will too, so we never have to be without each other."

Lancelot nudged Merlin to break his attention and the warlock looked to where the knight pointed, seeing Arthur high up in a tree, pointing down at the blanket. He held up the fingers and mouthed _three dragon eggs_ before shrugging inquisitively and mouthing _Estrela_. Merlin's eyes widened and he mutely nodded, now knowing where the two witches found three dragon eggs. They had stolen Estrela's children!

Merlin turned toward the women and his eyes flashed gold, breaking down Morgause's barrier. She immediately froze when she felt her magic defeated.

"Someone is here," she whispered to Morgana.

The two dropped the eggs on the ground and got into a fighting stance, Morgana grabbing the dagger at her waist and Morgause preparing spells. When Merlin looked to Arthur, he only saw Gwen standing there. Confused, he went to mouth a question but instead heard a loud shout and saw Gwaine slice at Morgause's back.

Morgana attacked Gwaine and the two fought each other. Lancelot attacked Morgause next, nicking her right arm. Each knight followed in succession, keeping Morgause too distracted by sustaining injuries to fight back. With both witches preoccupied, Merlin grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her toward the dragon eggs. Unnoticed, the two carried the eggs behind a bush and hid.

"The eggs!" Morgana screeched, gaining Morgause's attention. The two tried to track the eggs but could not fight off their attackers.

Behind a tree, Merlin muttered a spell to put magical restraints on Morgause so she could not perform magic. Sensing the powerful spell being put on her, Morgause grabbed Morgana's hand and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the knights slashing at nothing.

Everyone was panting, their adrenaline running high. Arthur recovered from the shock first and said, "They will be back."

Merlin looked at the eggs and knew what must happen. Standing, he stated, "We must return to Camelot at once. The eggs must be kept safe." He turned to look at Arthur. "It's what Estrela would want."

Gwen piped up from behind the bushes. "Where is Estrela? Shouldn't she be with her eggs?"

Merlin bit his lip. "Wherever she is, she must be restrained. But right now, the eggs-and the safety of Camelot-are more important."

"How can you say that about the woman you claim to love?!" Arthur yelled, his fury coming through his face.

Merlin yelled back, "You think I'm not in agony every second that goes by and she is still missing? I ache to find her, but Camelot, a place filled with many people, may be in danger. Her eggs could be too, and she would rather I care for her eggs than for her."

Tears were falling down his face and the group felt the tension could be cut with a knife. Merlin was panting and Arthur just stared at him with wide eyes. Finally, the prince looked down and nodded his head silently.

It took them days to reach Camelot, but when they arrived, flames were covering the castle. The knights raced ahead and joined their brothers-in-arms fighting against black knights, covered in mold and rust. If armor could be described as unusable, the enemy's would be. And yet, they were able to hold their own against the Camelot knights.

Arthur soon realized why. He sliced the head off one soldier and it continued to fight him. No blood came out of it, instead just rotten flesh flew from where he sliced it. When he took a look inside its decapitated helmet, what greeted his sight was a skull covered in rot and mold. He grimaced and continued fighting his fruitless battle.

When one fights an unkillable foe, one will never win.

An explosion went off on the town and when he looked, Morgana and Morgause were launching a full-scale attack on Camelot and its inhabitants. Arthur felt dread creep into his heart. There was no way they could win this battle.

Merlin ran forward and the prince watched him go with questions racing through him mind. Merlin stood in front of the cackling witches and began spouting off spells, defending innocents and warding off their offensive spells. Even his powerful efforts seemed in vain.

A roar echoed in the town and people turned to look toward the sound. A large purple dragon, its scales sparkling in the light of the sunset, approached with a golden dragon not far behind it. Merlin grinned, knowing the battle's tide had turned.

The two dragons reached Camelot and split off, the Great Dragon aiding the knights while the purple one went to Merlin. It spewed fire between him and the two witches, giving him time to build up power. Morgause jumped through the flames and began a vicious magical battle with Merlin, the two spouting off spells as fast as they could.

"Where are my children?!" its voice boomed, fire coming out of its mouth as it warded off undead soldiers. Morgana had fear in her eyes, but Morgause's face was set in grim determination. She knew what she must do.

Morgana joined the battle alongside Morgause and Merlin felt overwhelmed. Morgause disappeared and he tried to look for her, but Morgana kept him occupied.

A dragon's screech pierced through the raging battle and everyone turned to look at its source, only to see Estrela's human form falling from the sky.


	18. Never Again

Merlin rushed to her limp body on the ground and reached her just before Morgause did. He looked up at the smug witch, her hand still held out of her face triumphant. His eyes narrowed and the sky grew dark, his face set in determination.

Morgause could not live, not after what she did to Estrela. As Arthur truly saw his manservant for the first time, he understood why someone would revere Merlin as the druids did. The power radiating off of Merlin... words could not describe that intensity, that raw power. Fueled by emotions, Arthur felt a tinge of fear creep up in his heart at the sight of such powerful sorcery.

Merlin's hands raised toward the sky and the clouds covered everything, darkening his sight. Lightning flashed, and a rumbling began that shook the earth until buildings started quivering as though they were made of twigs. Rain poured down, putting out the fires on the castle and drenching everyone. Merlin lowered his hand to gesture at Morgause and lightning followed its path. In a burst of light, she vanished.

Morgana wailed and clutched at her heart, securing all eyes on her. She began shaking violently and tears streamed out of her eyes. Suddenly, she dropped and landed with a loud _thud_. All was still and silent as the monsters attacking the knights disappeared and the clouds drifted away.

Turning toward the groan at his feet, Merlin saw Estrela stir and reached down to help her. She swatted away his hands and pulled herself away from him, toward the immobile form of Morgana. When she reached the witch, she sat and gently lifted Morgana's head into her lap, petting her hair in a motherly way.

Morgana looked at her with glazed over eyes brimming with tears and blood slowly dribbling out of her mouth.

"Why?"

Estrela's eyes met Morgana's. "You were so alone. I hold no anger in my heart for what you did out of loneliness. In time, neither will anyone else."

Estrela's hand rested on Morgana's cheek and she gave her a tender look as more tears spilled out of Morgana's eyes. Her sobs were loud and wet, and in a last flash of life, she looked at Arthur and whispered, "Never again. Promise me."

Arthur's eyes widened and he gaped like a fish until Merlin nudged him.

"I promise."

She smiled, a genuine one that made everyone's hearts ache for when she smiled like that around the castle, and stopped moving. Tears silently streaked down Estrela's cheeks as she closed Morgana's eyes and kissed the misguided witch gently on the forehead.

Arthur and Gaius were outright crying, the two both holding back sobs but unable to hold back tears. Merlin's face was set in a grimace. When Estrela locked eyes with him, his eyes softened and looked away when she pursed her lips, giving him a look he understood immediately.

_It didn't have to end this way._

He wanted to scream, to cry out that it was the only way, that she chose her path and it wasn't his fault, but he knew better. He had poisoned her when he should have helped her, shut her out when he should have talked to her, believed a dragon more than in a friend, hated instead of loved. He held blame in her fall, and knew that had Estrela been around, things might have turned out differently.

But we cannot choose a different path for yesterday to follow, nor can we pick tomorrow's path, only can we decide to change the paths of today. Merlin knew that more than anyone.

"Never again." The Once and Future King declared, his fist clenched and his eyes set in determination at the front of the crowd, staring at the woman he once viewed as a sister. "Magic will never again be hated, and its users will never again be forced to such extremes." Arthur turned toward the crowd of people behind him, knights and commoners, servants and lords alike. Never again."


	19. The Revolution

The council chambers were dead silent, a contrast to the yelling match that had just taken place. All council members had gathered per Prince Arthur's request, and his father sat at the head of the long table. He had begun by speaking of Morgana's pain and suffering due to her being born with magic (a concept he had to explain in depth to the council members, who were already suspicious about where the conversation was headed). After that, he went on to speak of this new dragon's aid with both attacks by Morgana and Morgause, and even the Great Dragon's during the second battle.

As a conclusion, he proclaimed that magic should be legalized and simply treated as any other tool, neither good nor bad, simply a neutral being that could be a powerful ally if accepted, and a threatening foe if left illegal. Arthur's attempt at a peaceful discussion had failed after he mention the information Morgause had told him. His father shut him down immediately with the threat of removing him from the line of succession and accusing him of being enchanted. Enraged, Arthur had stormed out of the room, leaving it dead silent.

"Leave me," Uther commanded.

His tone of voice promised pain to anyone who dared speak back to him at this time, so the council members left in a hurry, eager to leave to awkward and tense situation.

The prince, meanwhile, strode to Morgana's chambers and peered in, taking in the familiar sight of what used to be his sister-figure's room. His heart weighed heavily in his chest as he remembered the scene of her death and the vow he made in the wake of that. _Never again._

He intended to uphold that promise, no matter the cost.

Morgana had always been the rebel-rouser, the one who stood up to injustices publicly. Arthur would fight with her, but behind the scenes. But a lot can change.

_Never again._

Never again would he fight in the shadows. He could no longer afford to.

* * *

It started with nighttime visits, knocking on doors of people he knew had magical affiliations and telling them of his plan. Trust was not immediately given to him, but with Emrys and a dragonkind to back him up, he quickly gained support. Even some non-magical people who did not know magic-users were supportive of his cause. There were those who hated what he did, but he made sure to conceal himself until he knew they were a friend, not foe.

Revolution starts in the hearts of those who notice the injustice. Revolution begins with courage. Revolution takes its first breaths with talks at night, in the taverns, behind closed doors, in hushed voices and whispered secrets. Arthur was the heart of the revolution, and Uther did not suspect a thing. Arrogance is a fool's choice.

The revolution became public when a crowd marched through Camelot for a week, eating and drinking nothing in protest. Arthur spearheaded the effort, with other nobles he had converted joining him at his empty table. Riots broke out among the stalls as people used magic freely, fighting against knights and filling up the cells below the castle. Every night, they were freed by the knights loyal to Arthur and his cause.

Uther could only watch in horror as one by one, his people, his allies in the war against magic, turned their backs on him and joined his son in what one could only describe as a bloodless revolution. Every step of the way, Uther resisted, fighting back with what little spirit he had and attempting to regain the control he so desperately craved.

The council joined together once more, this time to dethrone Uther and banish him from Camelot for crimes against humanity. Arthur was declared the new king, and all bowed before him. His first action was to legalize magic.

Druids heard of the decision and, with Emrys's encouragement, began to come out of the woodwork. Magic began to creep back into the lives of all who lived in Camelot. Children would cry out with excitement at the performances of magic tricks. Women learned spells to help with cleaning and cooking, allowing them more time to do what they wished to do.

Knights were enchanted to last longer, to be more protected, to foresee their deaths and avoid them. The Knights of Camelot were always known as a formidable force, but now, they were unstoppable.

Arthur lead them, wielding his sword forged of dragon's breath. Merlin stood alongside him with his Sidhe staff as the newly appointed Court Sorcerer. Estrela stood on his other side, ready to transform in a moment's need to fight alongside her brothers. The knights Arthur cared for most flanked his back, and the group formed a tight-knit squad unlike any before.

There was a great celebration throughout Camelot when Merlin hatched and named the three dragon eggs, heralding in a new age of peace and prosperity. The Great Dragon would visit his kin often, showing that even the hardest of hearts can change.

During that ceremony, Estrela went down on one knee and proposed to Merlin. He never heard the end of it from his friends about how the girl proposed first, particularly from Arthur, but Merlin did not care.

He married the woman of his dreams in the summertime, in front of the Lake of Avalon. The flowers were in full bloom and she looked radiant in her flowing white dress, a bouquet gently held in her hands. She wore a gentle smile on her face the whole day through while Merlin felt a lone tear slip down his cheek. Their wedding celebration lasted for days as the whole kingdom celebrated such a unique and magical union. Albion had arrived.

The Revolution begins when you look into the world, see the injustices of it, and have the courage to fight it. So go, search, find, and then—

fight.


End file.
